Foolish Games
by TwihardNerd
Summary: *sigh*..I cannot summarize to save my life..But there's love, angst and moody Edward..They're all human. Pairings are A/J, R/E and E/B
1. Meet the family

**This is the story that has me away from all my other fanfic's its been roughly a year in the making, and the majority of it is already written up. Hope you like it. Ohh and a huge thanks to justrememberhe prefersbrunets for the Beta :D The first part was written in my English class, when I was meant to be watching a movie, instead I was listening to an iPod, so it was written to What is this feeling from Wicked. ****Bella's POV**

* * *

I followed Alice down to the cafeteria as she chattered happily.

'Oh and you've got to sit with me! You can meet my brothers and sister!'

The butterflies in my stomach got worse and I hesitated for a moment.

'Relax.' she laughed, 'They don't bite!' She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, which was a little strange seeing as she was so tiny. We entered the line and grabbed some food.

'So, where's your family?' I asked, searching the room for anyone who looked like her.

'Over here.' she called over she shoulder, already walking towards the back of the cafeteria.

I followed her, but hesitated again as we approached the table. Her families laughter stopped as we came closer. Looking back at me she sighed, and after setting her food down she came to pull me over to the table. Smiling timidly, I glanced around at all of them. None of them looked like Alice, with her small stature, her short, spiky black hair and light blue eyes, yet they all looked like they were models or actors more than anything else, the faces you would expect to see on the cover of a magazine, rather than at a high school.

'OK everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper, my foster brother,' she pointed to the handsome boy with honey-blond hair and grey/blue eyes, he looked tall and lean but it was hard to tell with him sitting down, he smiled politely at me, 'Emmett my brother,' I was a little scared of Emmett, as the first thing I noticed was his sheer size, once I got over the shock I saw that he too was very good looking, with dark blue eyes, dimples and dark curly hair, he had a huge, friendly grin spread across his face, 'Rosalie, Jasper's twin,' Alice's sister was impossibly beautiful, she had long blond hair and silvery grey eyes, there was a strong resemblance between her and Jasper, right down to the smile, '...and this is Edward.' Edward was absolutely breathtaking, he had untidy bronze hair, emerald green eyes and perfectly chiseled features, but unlike everyone else, he grimaced.

Alice frowned at him, but then launched into a cheerful conversation. 'Rosalie, do you want to go to Port Angeles this weekend? I want to go shopping before we go to Alaska.'

Rosalie laughed, 'Sure Alice.' her eyes flashed to me.

'Bella you should come too.' Alice invited.

I looked at Rosalie, who smiled warmly at me and nodded.

'I guess I could ask Charlie.' I agreed.

'Awesome!' Alice exclaimed.

'Yeah, sounds great. So are you going on a holiday or something?' I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

'We're having a long weekend with our cousins up in Denali.' Emmett beamed.

'There's a long weekend coming up?' I questioned, why hadn't Charlie mentioned this?

They all laughed, well all of them but Edward.

'No our parents just want a holiday.' Alice explained.

I was a little worried, I only really knew Alice, her family and Angela here, aw well maybe I could get to know Angela a little better while they were gone...

When the bell rang Alice asked, 'What have you got now Bella?'

'Um, biology.' I answered.

'Oh. So does Edward! He'll show you the way if you'd like?'

I think she kicked him under the table, because he jumped a little and looked up at her.

'Won't you Edward?' she asked, her tone a little sharp.

'Sure.' Wow, even his voice was amazing.

I smiled at him as he looked at me, he didn't smile back.

'I'll see you later.' Alice called out, already walking off to her next class.

I walked beside Edward silently. He lead me to the biology room and held the door open for me.

'Thanks.' I said.

He nodded, still not smiling, and then made his way to his seat. The room was still pretty empty, so I went to the teacher to show him my slip.

'Ah, Isabella.' he said.

'Bella.' I corrected.

'Oh, sorry. Bella, I'm Mr. Banner.' he introduced himself as he signed my slip. Then smiling, as if it were a good thing, he explained, 'the only spare seat is next to Edward.'

Of course, I thought sourly...I wonder if he will ever talk to me. I forced a smile, then turned to make my way over to my seat. But I tripped over my own two feet, dropping my books, thankfully someones arms caught me before I hit the ground. I heard them laugh as they stood me up. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, a generic sort of cuteness to him.

'Hi your Isabella right?' he asked.

'Uhm, just Bella.'

'Oh, hi. I'm Mike.' he laughed again, holding out his hand, which I shook.

'Nice to meet you Mike.'

I sighed as I bent down to pick up my books, he helped me and handed them over as we stood up.

'You going to be alright walking over to your seat?' he teased.

I glared at him, 'Very funny.'

We smiled at each other, this time not forced, then walked to my seat.

I didn't try to talk to Edward again, and the hour dragged on, impossibly slow.

Gym was next, with Mike. It was a horrid experience that I don't even want to remember. But finally after embarrassing myself time and time again, we were free to go. I went to the office, managing to avoid any other students, and handed my slip to Ms. Cope.

Then I got to my truck, I was the last person to get out of school, turned on the heat, and drove home.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

'HE SHOOTS!' Jasper yelled.

'He doesn't score!' Emmett laughed, catching the rebound.

Jasper closed in on Emmett just as Edward was walking over to us.

'Hey Cullen! Catch!' Em called out, throwing the ball at Edward, who caught it just inches from his face.

Chuckling Edward got in on the game.

'Hey it was one on one.' Jasper complained.

'Still is.' Edward said, dashing around the both of the and slam dunking the ball.

Em pouted, 'You're meant to be on my team.'

'Sorry bro, that wouldn't be fair on Jasper.'

'Bite me.' Emmett muttered.

Edward chuckled again, throwing the ball from hand to hand. Then he took off, running back to half court and shooting again. Emmett jumped up and caught it mid air, but Jasper grabbed it before Emmett made it to half court. Rose came to sit next to me, she watched the boys with me for a bit, before sighing.

'He still isn't over it huh?' She asked.

'Guess not, I don't think he ever will be.' I agreed.

My eyes followed Edward, laughing and joking around with Emmett and Jasper, the complete opposite to how he acted around strangers, this time I sighed. I don't know why I had this feeling, that somehow she would be good for Edward, but I hoped somehow I was right and that Bella would be able to help him in someway.


	2. The next week

**The song at the end is End of the Road by Boyz II Men, and somehow that scene was actually inspired by a Prison Break fanfic I read once, I can't remember the name, but it wasn't too much the same, actually isn't the same at all but whatever. Once again a big thanks to justrememberhe prefersbrunets for the beta. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV **

I woke with a start, and for a moment I had no idea where I was. Then slowly everything started to come back to me. I was in Forks, on my second day of school, and I was running late. I got up, pulled on some jeans and a blue top,hurriedly brushed my teeth and scoffed down some breakfast. Charlie had already left for work.

I made it to school just in time, with 5 minutes to spare before my first class. It was too cold to wait outside, so I sat in the truck. I'd just  
turned off the engine and closed my eyes when there was a loud bang on my window. I jumped, eyes popping open, and looked towards the noise. Emmett's booming  
laugh filled the air. Alice pushed him out of the way and smiled at me apologetically as I opened the door.

'Sorry, couldn't stop him.' she explained.

I felt the blush color my cheeks, 'It's OK.'

Immediately I noticed who wasn't there; Edward. Somehow I felt responsible for him not being with his family, and then I pushed that feeling to the back  
of my mind. I had just met the guy, there was no way he could have such a problem with me.

'How are you?' Rosalie asked.

'Good, although I'm a little tired.' I answered politely, 'How are you?'

Her eyes locked with Emmett's for a moment, before she smiled, 'I'm great.'

Alice pulled a face, and glared at Emmett, 'I could hear you last night, you kept the whole house up.'

'What were you doing?' I asked curiously.

'Singing.' Emmett shrugged.

'Yeah you were singing Barbie Girl.' Jasper laughed.

Emmett shot him a look, insulted, '...and? It's a good song.'

We all laughed in response, then the bell went, and we headed off to class.

The first few classes passed pretty quickly, but I was still impatient for lunch. I tried to convince myself otherwise, but I knew deep down I was just itching to see whether Edward was here or not. Alice met me in fourth period, but I was too embarrassed to ask about her brother, so I just waited to see. She was quiet as we walked to lunch, and I wondered if anything had happened last night, but then I remembered their good moods this morning. Her chatter picked up though, once we reached the line.

'Sorry, were all pretty tired this morning.' she rolled her eyes, 'Rough night.'

'Emmett's singing?' I joked.

She laughed, 'Yeah that did it.'

We made our way over to her family, where Emmett was making a house out of Rosalie's chips.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?' Jasper quoted, as Rosalie grabbed the bowl off Emmett.

Emmett just smiled innocently and began to pick at his food.

'Why didn't you just make a house with your chips?' Rosalie asked.

He shrugged, and said, as if it answered everything, 'Why not make a house with yours?'

Laughing I sat down. Throughout lunch my eyes lingered on the empty seat that Edward had sat in yesterday. Jasper caught me a couple of times, but didn't  
say anything. When lunch was over I made my own way down to Biology.

Next was gym. Mike came to mine and everyone else in the room's rescue when he covered not only his part of the court, but also mine. Finally the bell  
went and we headed off, but Mike stopped me just outside the changing rooms.

'So how do you like it here?' he asked.

I pulled a face, 'It's wet.'

He laughed, 'Wow, your observant.'

I shrugged, 'I don't like the wet.'

'I know how you feel; we lived in California until I was 10. I miss the sun sometimes. Oh hey that reminds me, it's meant to be sunny this weekend and we're planning a trip up to First Beach in La Push, do you want to come?'

'Err, I'm not sure, I'm meant to go out sometime this weekend, I don't know which day...Sorry. Maybe next time huh?'

His face fell, 'Yeah I guess...'

I smiled, then looked around, 'Hey, I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow.'

He nodded, 'Sure, see ya.'

After another night of take-away I was beginning to think Charlie couldn't cook. So during dinner that night I asked.

'Hey dad, do you mind if I cook around here? I've got a bit of free time after school anyways...'

His eyebrows pulled together with worry, my mother isn't exactly the best cook, 'Sure.' He answered a little reluctantly.

'Don't worry dad, I'm a pretty good cook, had to learn quickly.' I tried to settle his nerves.

He laughed with me, realizing that living with Renee, I would have had to learn how to cook really early if I wanted to eat.

After dinner I went up to my room to finish off some homework and check on my emails. I had 3 from Renee, asking how I was liking Forks, if I had made any friends and how things with Charlie were, after the 2nd email that I didn't reply to she had freaked and said if I didn't reply by tonight she would be calling Charlie.

_Sorry mum, I didn't get a chance to check my emails last night, everything  
here's fine. Charlie is great, his been really nice about this whole thing and  
I'm sure he told you that he brought me a car! Well a truck really. As for  
school, it's alright. I've made a few friends, Alice Cullen and her family,  
Mike and Angela. They are all friendly here and surprisingly I seem to fit in  
pretty well.  
_  
I asked a few questions, about how she was going, how Phil was, and then sent the email off. I didn't feel the need to tell her how unhappy I was, or tell her about Edward. She didn't need to worry about that, not when I couldn't even figure out why I was worrying about it.

**

* * *

**

The next few days were pretty much the same. School was better and worse. Better because I was more relaxed and I actually had fun with my new friends. Worse because it was now Friday, and I still hadn't seen Edward. I had asked about him, I figured it was the nice thing to do. Alice said he was at home, sick.

Rosalie met up with Alice and I at the start of lunch, and walked with us to the cafeteria.

'So are you still right to come Saturday night?' Alice asked.

'Hmm?' Saturday, what was on Saturday?

'Shopping?' Rose reminded me.

'Oh yeah. Sorry, I had a mind blank. Sure Saturday's fine.'

I half-listened to them talking excitedly over it, as my eyes automatically scanned the cafeteria for her family, for Edward. I was disappointed when I didn't see him at the table, matter-of-fact I didn't see anyone at the table. But I was sure we were late coming to lunch. I lost my appetite, so I just brought a drink. Alice eyed the bottle in my hand.

'Aren't you going to eat?' She asked.

I shook my head, 'Nah I'm not really hungry.'

She watched me for a second more before picking up another piece of pizza, 'Just in case.'

After they had gotten their food I started to make my way over to our normal table.

'Hey Bella, it's sunny they've probably gone outside to eat.' Rose explained.

I nodded, although it didn't make much sense to me. Even with the sun out it was still freezing here. Still I followed Alice and Rose outside, and sure enough they were all outside...and I do mean all of them. I saw Emmett first, he was trying to grab a ball off someone, and when he was shoved out of the way, I noticed it was Edward. I almost turned around and walked the other way. But then I would have to explain why later, so I took a deep breath and slowly walked forward.

As we approached the table Jasper came over to us.

'Hey.' he greeted, and took a seat next to Alice.

Emmett grinned cheerfully, 'Forfeit Jazz?'

Jasper nodded at him, 'I'm hungry.'

'What about you Eddie?' Emmett asked.

'First off it's Edward, and secondly I'm hungry too.' Edward said, he sat down opposite me. 'Hi.'

At first I didn't reply, thinking he wasn't talking to me, but when I felt his gaze I glanced up. I blushed deep red when I noticed him watching me expectantly.

'Hi.' I mumbled.

Then he began to pick at his food. About half way through lunch I started to get hungry again. After announcing I was going to go get some food, I started to get up.

Alice pushed her untouched pizza over to me, 'There won't be much left.'

'That's alright, I'll just-' I started.

'Bella, just eat it. She's known to get aggressive with these sorts of things.' Rosalie warned, and then they all broke into laughter.

'Thanks.' I mumbled and sat back down.

After lunch Edward stood up, 'Come on, I'll walk you to class.'

Once again I didn't realize he was talking to me, then I was shocked.

'If I don't see you again today, I'll be at your house at about 6 tomorrow night.' Alice said.

I nodded, 'Alright, I'll see you then.'

I followed Edward toward the Biology room. The silence was broken by him, surprising me again. 'You wouldn't have agreed to go with them if you knew what a shopping freak Alice is.' the humor was evident in his voice.

'She can't be that bad.' I contradicted.

'Oh wait and see.' He laughed a little as he held the door open for me.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV **

Since it was still sunny after school we went down to the beach. We swum until the sun began to set, and then we all went our separate ways to relax until we had to go home. Carlisle and Esme sat on the rocks that made a wall out from the shore, holding hands, feet dipping into the ocean. Alice, Jasper and Edward were all on the other side of the boulders that blocked off a part of the beach. So that left Rose and I.

I grabbed hold of her hand, entwining our fingers, as we walked along the beach. I began to hum a song, one Edward, Jasper and I had remixed. Albeit it wasn't good, but it was about 3 in the morning, we were hyper on Mother, and we were bored.

Rosalie glanced up at me and giggled, remembering that night...and how stupid Edward, Jasper and I were probably acting. I was about to sing it, but then changed my mind, and began to sing another song instead.

'We belong together, and you know that I'm right.  
Why do you play with my heart, why do you play with my mind?  
Said we'd be forever, said it'd never die.  
How could you love me and leave me and never, said goodbye.  
And I can't sleep at night without holding you tight,  
Girl each time I try I just break down and cry.'

She laughed and rolled her eyes at my singing, so I pulled her close, wrapping my arm around her waist, and gazed into her eyes.

'Although we've come, to the end of the road.  
Still I can't let you go,  
It's unnatural.  
You belong to me, I belong to you. '

I bent down and was about to press my lips to hers, when we heard Alice call out, 'Come on it's time to go.'

I sighed and we headed back towards the car.


	3. Shopping and initiations

**Bella's POV  
**  
As soon as we entered the shop Alice took on a determined look and began rifling through the stacks and shelves. She loaded Rose and me up with clothes for all three of us, occasionally asking us what we thought. Finally she was done; she took a few clothes from both of us and danced off towards the changing rooms.

Alice and Rose both dumped their piles on the chair outside the changing rooms. I followed their lead.

Rose pulled me back, 'This is the scary part.' she warned, her voice somber.

Alice shot her a glare as she began rummaging through the pile.

'This is the fun part.' she contradicted.

She threw an outfit at Rose and me, before pushing us into the change rooms.

We spent about an hour going through outfit after outfit, parading around the small space. Every now and again Alice would sneak in and try something of her own. Amazingly everything fit perfectly, with no exceptions. Alice snuck a few weird pieces into the piles while Rosalie and I weren't paying attention, which we'd gotten a bit of a laugh over, but to my surprise I loved most of the clothes she'd picked out for me. The clothes were gorgeous, but I picked out only my favorites and took them to the register.

Once we got it all to the car Rose patted her stomach, 'I'm starving now!'

Alice laughed, looking over to me, 'Should we give Bella an initiation?'

It was Rose's turn to laugh, 'Of course! I think she deserves it after that torture session.'

Alice just smiled proudly as she slammed the boot shut.  


* * *

'Hi, how are you both?' The waitress asked Alice and Rose with easy familiarity.

'Good.' Alice answered.

'Great, you?' Rose asked.

'Good thanks, your brothers coming later?'

'Nah it's just us three for today.' Rosalie smiled.

The waitress was clearly disappointed, but she smiled back, 'So what will it betoday?'

'Uhh, how about Emmett's usual for us all?' Alice asked, looking at Rose, who nodded her head.

The waitress wrote it down, '...and to drink?'

'Coke for me.' Rosalie answered.

'Hmm, a chocolate milkshake for me.' Alice smiled widely at the thought, her expression becoming dreamy, 'With whipped cream and cherries.'

I laughed softly, 'Umm, I'll have the same as Alice, please...'

'Sure, it'll be out in a few moments.' The waitress smiled.

'Thanks.' Alice sang anticipation clear in her eyes.

'So what are we having?' I asked.

'We're having Emmett's usual.' Rosalie said, trying to elude the question.

'All you need to know is, you haven't lived until you've tried these.' Alice answered quickly.

'You guys come here often?' I looked around.

We were in a cozy little diner, comfy booths, and a fireplace on one wall with couches placed around it, countless pictures hanging on the wall. It felt very...homey.

'Yeah, the boys got us all addicted. Whenever we need a sugar hit, or just even a place to get away, we come here. They know the family by name.' Rosalie explained.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, it seemed just like something the Cullen boys would do. The waitress came back then with our drinks, closely followed by another older lady who had our meals. She set them down in front of us and I almost laughed when I saw them. On my plate was a house made out of potatoes, a piece of steak made out a drive way, and the vegetables looked like a little garden.

'So this is why Emmett was so determined to make a house out of chips?' I wondered.

They both laughed, 'Yup, that was the day after they introduced this meal here.' Rose said, rolling her eyes.

'Have a taste...' Alice suggested.

I did as I was told, and let me tell you, it tasted amazing. I let out a small sigh, which set them both off again.

'Delicious isn't it?' Rose questioned.

I just nodded my head.

'Your now officially one of us.' Alice laughed.


	4. Family relationships

**Thanks to justrememberhe prefersbrunets for the help :)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The next day Charlie had gone out fishing with one of his old friends. He was a little worried about leaving me home alone all the time, but I convinced him that I honestly didn't mind. Now I was left alone, unsure of what to do. I'd finished the rest of my homework, cleaned out both the kitchen and bathroom, sent an email back to my mum and even cooked dinner by 3:30.

I was stuck for things to do, so I went to do some light reading to pass the time. None of the books though could hold my attention. My thoughts kept slipping back to think about Edward. I couldn't understand the reason for his change, why he suddenly decided to talk to me...Not that I objected. I tried to shrug it off, maybe he was just shy.

I was still thinking about him when Charlie pulled up. I went downstairs to greet him.

'Hey dad, how'd you go?'

He smiled and held up an esky, 'Pretty good. How was your day?'

I shrugged, 'Pretty good...Relaxing.'

He headed off into the kitchen then, and began placing what he'd caught into the freezer.

'So how did you girls go yesterday?' he asked.

'Great, I barely had to do anything. Alice picked out most of my clothes to be honest, she's amazing! Wish I'd found her a long time ago.' Charlie looked at me questioningly, so I went to explain, 'I've always hated shopping, mum used to have to force me along every now and again, whenever I grew out of my clothes.'

He smiled at this, understanding. 'She used to have to force me along too, whenever she decided I needed a wardrobe change.'

I shook my head, of course she did.

* * *

I was early to lunch for once, we got to the table before the boys. Alice and Rosalie were talking about activities they wanted to do up in Denali, and telling me how much fun it was, and that I had to go one day. Jasper came up behind Alice, one finger pressed to his lips. She turned around at the last second.

'Hey Jazz!' she greeted, smiling sweetly.

He groaned, 'I was so close.'

Rosalie rolled her eyes, just as Emmett came up behind her and scared her. He placed one hand over her mouth to stop her scream though. As soon as he released her, she punched him in the gut; it wasn't hard enough to wipe the exultant smile off his face.

'Gotcha again.' he beamed.

'Shut up Emmett!...Where's Edward?' Rosalie asked.

Emmett shrugged and Jasper answered, 'Haven't really seen him since this morning.' Alice's face became worried, Jasper nudged her, 'Don't worry, he'll be alright.'

Just then the man of discussion decided to show up. He didn't say anything, just took his seat at the table.

'Hey Edward.' Alice said.

'Hey.' He mumbled.

A few times during lunch we all tried to involve him in our conversation, but he wouldn't talk more than enough to answer our questions, giving the shortest answers possible. The walk to Biology was a silent one, he didn't even respond when I said thanks for holding the door open for me. I sighed, I guess Friday was a one-off thing.

The rest of the week passed in pretty much the same fashion. Wednesday was the last day the Cullen's and Hale's would be in town until Monday. I tried yet again to talk to Edward, but he wouldn't volunteer anything to the conversation, he even left for class early.

Alice looked at me apologetically, 'Don't worry about him.' she hugged me goodbye, 'I'll miss you Bella.'

'I'll miss you too Alice.' I said.

Emmett pulled me into a big, bear hug, 'Aw, I'll miss you little sis!'

'Err, Emmett, can't breathe!' I gasped, which only made him laugh, after he released me I admitted I'd miss him as well.

'See ya soon Bella.' Rosalie said, giving me a little hug.

'See ya.'

Jasper kept his distance, 'Goodbye Bella.' He said politely.

'Bye.'

I tried not to worry about the next couple of days...But that only made me worry about the next class...In which I would be ignored, yet again, by Edward. Mike met up with me on the way there, at least he still seemed keen to talk to me...

The next day I sat with Angela and her friends at lunch, Mike was at our table, along with a girl named Jessica, another named Lauren and three boys named Eric, Ben and Tyler. They all seemed nice enough, except for Lauren who acted like she didn't really want me there.

'Don't you find them weird?' Jessica asked when we talked about my friendship with the Cullen's and Hale's.

'No, why?' I was confused, they seemed normal enough to me.

'Well their not a normal family.' I knew she was trying to hint something, but I didn't get it. She sighed, 'Guess they didn't tell you.'

'Jess, don't.' Angela warned, but Jess continued.

'They're all together, like together, together. Well Emmett and Rosalie are, but everyone swears Jasper and Alice have something going on too.'

'Jess it's not like they're actually related.' Angela pointed out.

'No, but they live together, it's weird.'

'They'd live together if they were married, and no-one thinks that's weird.' I said, trying not to judge them without finding out if it were actually true.

Angela smiled at me, while Jess grimaced.

'But that's a normal relationship...it's expected.'

I didn't want to create an argument over this, so I was glad when Mike changed the subject. Leaving me to ponder over this new discovery.


	5. Denali

**Thanks to justrememberhe prefersbrunets for the help :) I used the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat for inspiration for Jasper's part...That's the link .com/watch?v=9iraoHE6JlY **

* * *

**Alice's POV**

'Carmen!' I called out, rushing to embrace her.

'Ohh it's been too long! Wow you're all grown up now!' She gushed.

I rolled my eyes, 'I was this grown up last year!'

'Tanya and Eleazar are in the lounge room, Kate and Irena just popped into the shops, they'll be back soon.'

I pecked her on the cheek, 'I'll just go say hi.'

'Tanya, Eleazar?'

'Alice!' Tanya squealed, nearly tackling me to the ground.

I laughed, 'I missed you too.'

'Wow Esme was right.' Eleazar mused, 'You haven't grown an inch.'

I poked my tongue out at him as he pulled me into a hug, 'I love you too.'

'...you know you only get presents when you say I'm the best uncle...'

I beamed up at him as Edward and Emmett walked through the door, 'You're the best uncle!'

He laughed, 'You'll get them at dinner.'

'Popularity's going down now, Unkie E.' I teased, calling him what we used to call him when we were kids.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the library, holding a book open in my lap and staring intently at the fireplace. Watching the flames lick at the wood, trying to hear the faint crackles. Alice was lounging on the couch next to me, I knew she wasn't reading, I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my face and I knew what she was thinking about, but we didn't say anything.

The door swung open and Tanya walked in, smiling timidly.

'Hey Alice, Edward.' She greeted.

Alice grinned up at her, while I just mumbled a hello. She sat down next to me, nudging me with her elbow.

'Way to make me feel wanted cuz.'

'Oh don't take it personally Tanya, his just generally grumpy these days.' Alice told her.

'Hahaha these days? Remember when we were little? He'd sook at anything!' Tanya laughed.

'Hey I did not.' I protested.

'Esme, Emmett won't stop picking on me!' Alice pouted, trying to impersonate me.

I glared at her, 'I never, ever cried over that.'

Alice and Tanya both laughed, sharing a conspicuous look.

'What are you two planning?' I asked, suspiciously.

Alice's face was instantly innocent, 'Nothing.'

I sighed and Tanya asked, 'What ya reading?'

'A love story!' Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

'Hey, Alice come on that was a little mean, even boys need a little romance.'

'I'm not reading...I'm thinking...' I started, before I realized that that would just lead to more questions.

'About...?' Tanya asked.

I shook my head slightly, but even in doing so, I knew I had given away too much. I look at Alice who raised and eyebrow questioningly.

'I'm going to bed.' I told them, I stood up, placed my book back on the shelf and was out the door before they had time to respond.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

There was a music carnival on the Saturday night, which we were all really looking forward to, even Edward. Just before the music started, I was standing with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya and Kate. The sun was just starting to set, the band getting ready for their performance, when Alice danced over to us, Irena by her side. Without saying a word she took my hand and dragged me off into the middle of the dance floor.

The music filled the air, every ones joy and excitement seeming to entwine with it, swirling around us, creating a beautiful setting.

Alice standing in front of me, only made this night that much better. I twisted the flower I had picked just before, between my fingers, before slipping it into her hair.

I stared into her eyes as we danced, neither of us uttered a word, yet it felt as if I was revealing my soul to her. I loved how Alice could do that. She just knew everything, without me even having to say a word.

Couple's were dancing around us, but I took no notice, it felt as though it was just her and I. I knew I was lucky to have her, lucky to be in love with my best friend, and have her love me in return.

I felt my lips turn up at the corners, and saw hers mirror mine.

'I love you.' I whispered, hugging her tight.

'I love you too Jasper.'

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The weekend passed slowly, Friday I talked to Angela and Mike a lot, and I now considered then really good friends. But no matter how well I got along with them I was anxious for the Cullen's and Hale's to return.

Saturday I woke up late, Charlie was already up and washing the cars, the rain had finally let up for an hour or two.

After breakfast I finished my English essay, which took me through to lunch, after which I watched some T.V with Charlie. Nothing really held my interest, but I felt guilty about not spending a lot of time with him.

For dinner he gutted and cleaned up the fish, I used his friend's homemade fish fry to try and add some flavor. I helped clean up after dinner, sent an email to my mum, and then listened to music until I fell asleep.

Sunday followed with the same level of monotony. I woke early, Charlie went out to visit a friend, ate breakfast, cleaned up the lounge, and did the washing...I kept myself busy all day, knowing it was going to be a long one.

Finally Charlie got home, and we went shopping for groceries, thankfully it was in my truck.

I did the shopping at home, so I fell into the pattern easily, picking things I knew I could throw into a meal. A few items Charlie looked a little weary about, but I just kept reminding him that he _could_ actually trust me in the kitchen.

That night I made sweet and sour chicken with rice and salad. It was a long process, and I had to work hard from keeping my mind from wondering.

'You were busy today.' Charlie observed, looking into the lounge after dinner.

I nodded, then felt a little uncomfortable, 'You don't mind do you?'

He laughed, 'Of course not, it's your home too Bells.'

_Yeah, _I thought, _I guess it is now._

* * *

As usual Alice walked with me to the cafeteria at lunch. I'd gotten to school early and she'd already filled me in on everything that happened in Denali, so now she was silent, probably saving more for when we were around her family.

I played around with the question before I just blurted out, 'Alice, can I ask you something.'

She looked up at me curiously, 'What is it?'

I flushed, suddenly embarrassed, 'I...Well I heard someone talking, and they said Emmett and Rosalie were together, and you and Jasper...'

'Oh that.' her eyes dropped to the floor and she slowed down a little.

'So it's true?' I asked hesitantly.

'It's not like we're blood related, his Esme's nephew, I'm adopted daughter.' Alice jumped to defend herself, 'Same goes for Em and Rose.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I like you and if I had told you, you would have reacted just the same as everybody else...Why do you think we keep to ourselves? Everyone here thinks we're freaks because Em and Rose are going out and everyone thinks me and Jazz are. You know when I first came here, we actually kind of had friends...Then they all found us too weird one Em and Rose announced they were going out...Do you know they actually took bets on whether I'd end up with Jasper or Edward, or both. That's why Jasper and I don't really talk about our relationship.'

'Alice I would have still liked you, you're right, you're not blood related...It's just a little different...'

'You mean weird, just admit it.' Alice sighed.

'Fine I mean weird.' she let out a shaky laugh.

'You're really OK with it?' She asked after a few moments.

'Yep.'

Alice beamed up at me, 'Cool; now you can come over!'


	6. Friends again

**Bella's POV  
**  
I'd gotten lost a few times on my way to the Cullen's house, but I finally swallowed my pride and rang Alice. She gave me more detailed instructions and I finally noticed the little dirt road I was meant to turn into. After a few miles the house became more visible, there was an acre of land that was shaded by six primordial cedars, then a three story house, painted a soft, faded white. There was a deep porch that wrapped around the first floor. The house looked to be at least 100 years old, yet timeless, graceful. I could hear the rush of a river near-by. I parked the car and ascended the stairs, ringing the door bell once.

A woman opened the door; she had caramel hair, kind brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She smiled in a way that made me feel immediately welcome.

'Hi, you must be Bella! I'm Esme.'

'Oh, it's nice to meet you.' I greeted.

'It's nice to meet you too, you don't know how much I have heard about you.' she gushed.

'Oh mum, leave the poor girl alone.' Emmett teased, coming up beside Esme and nudging her gently.

She smiled and nudged him back.

'Alice is in the library.' Emmett said, gesturing for me to follow him.

'Dinners nearly ready Emmett. Tell Alice and Edward to wash up and be ready in half an hour.' Esme called after him, then softer she said to me, 'I hope you like Italian.'

I smiled politely, 'Yeah, I love it.'

I glanced around as I followed Emmett, the house was amazing. The doors had opened to what must have originally been several rooms, but all the walls had been removed to make one large room, decorated in different shades of white. The south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass; I could see the river rushing by through the window.

Just to the left of the door was a raised platform, and placed on that was a grand piano. Behind the piano was a door, which Esme disappeared through, and a seating area was placed around the huge flat screen that was mounted on the wall.

To my right was a huge, curving staircase that leads to a paneled hallway.

'These are just the a few of the bedrooms, and Carlisle and Esme's studies.' Emmett explained as he continued up a second flight of stairs.

The library was on the third floor. Emmett pushed the door open and my mouth nearly hit the ground. There were bookshelves pushed up against the walls, covering almost an entire wall and reaching up to the ceiling. On another wall there was a fireplace with high backed chairs placed around it. Some desks and a computer in another corner. In the middle of the room there was a single table, which had all the books pushed to one side to make room for a large chest board.

'You know I'm going to win!' Alice crowed with delight.

Edward responded by picking up his king and flinging it towards her, 'May as well not waste my time then.' he teased.

They looked up as we entered, Alice smiled and danced over.

'Hey Bella!' she hugged me tight, and when she let go of me I noticed Edward was no longer in the room.

* * *

**Emmett's POV  
**  
'Carlisle, have you found out anything new?' I asked him during dinner.

He shook his head sadly, 'They are still refusing to give us the address. But I think I can go through the Taxation department, so you might have to take a the afternoon off of school to come with me sometime next week.'

Bella looked confused so Alice went to explain, 'Emmett's been trying to find out what happened to his family.'

'Yeah, found out their names last month.' I beamed. She looked a little curious, but I could tell she didn't want to seem rude. 'We've never told you the story huh?'

'You don't have to tell me...' She trailed off.

'Nah it's all good, once you're in with Alice you're practically family.' I paused. 'I don't actually remember what really happened. The last memory I had of them was my parents taking me to a Humphrey concert when I was about 5. There was a commotion and I got separated from them. I was so scared; I started crying out for my mum. This man found me, told me he would take me back to my mum, that she went home and told him to bring me home too.' Bella shuddered, guessing where the story was going, 'I knew not to talk to strangers, but I was so scared, and he said he would take me home. I followed him to the car and hopped in. Instead he took me to his house. He and his wife couldn't conceive a child, and they weren't able to adopt, so they kidnapped me. We moved to a new town and they told me time and time again never to tell anyone that I had another family, they said my old family didn't want me anymore.

'They got arrested when I was 7, so I got put into foster homes. They had fake papers made, so no one ever questioned whether I was their child. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was 15, and the next year I told Rosalie what had happened. Then she made me tell Carlisle and Esme. Ever since we've been trying to find my real family.'

Bella looked horrified, 'Emmett I'm sorry, that's so terrible!'

I shrugged, 'Yeah it is, but there's nothing I can do to chance it now. I just hate knowing my family is somewhere out there, possibly blaming themselves for what happened to me.' I smiled sadly, 'But I got so much out of it, sometimes I wonder if it was really a bad thing. I mean, I can't imagine my life without this family, I love them all to death, as much as they may annoy me.' I laughed, looking pointedly at Edward as I said this, he shot me a glare.

'What would you do if you found them?' Bella asked.

'I'd want to get to know them for sure, but I couldn't move in with them. I don't really know I try not to think that much into it. I don't want to get my hopes up.' I shrugged again.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

'My bathrooms getting refurbished, you'll have to use Rosalie's. It's just down the hall, last door on the left.' Alice guided.

'Thanks.' I smiled and walked out the door.

I went straight down the hallway and was about to go into Rose's room when I heard Edwards musical voice, drifting out from his open door. My heart skipped a beat, his voice, sad as it was, was so beautiful.

'Is there anybody going to listen to my story,  
all about the girl who came to stay.'

Unthinkingly I went to look into his room. He was tidying up his bookshelf as he sang.

'She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry;  
Still you don't regret a single day.'

He turned around then, with a photo in his hand. He looked startled when he saw me.

'Is there anything you need?' he demanded, trying to force politeness into his strained voice.

I flushed a deep red, 'Sorry, I was just...er, looking for the, um bathroom in R-rosalie's room.' I stammered.

'There.' he pointed out the room to my left, and slammed his door shut. I stood there, shocked and embarrassed, for a moment before I walked away.

* * *

'Bella, I don't get the work, I'm just going to stay back and ask the teacher.' Alice said.

I glanced towards the door, I'd stayed so long at the Cullen's last night that I didn't get to bed until really late at night, I'd woken late and was in such a rush this morning I didn't get time to eat breakfast, I was so hungry I was lightheaded.

'Go ahead; I'll catch up with you.' Alice said, picking up her books and walking to the front of the class.

I deliberated for a moment, wondering if I could last a few more minutes, before my stomach gave another grumble. Sighing I made my way to the cafeteria.

Thankfully the line wasn't too long. I barely took notice of who was sitting at the table until I set my tray down and pulled the chair out. Edward was sitting alone, gazing thoughtfully at his food; he looked up when he felt my gaze and smiled slightly. I flushed a deep red, embarrassed again by last night.

'Hi.' he greeted.

'Hi.' I answered a little suspiciously; I guess today we were friendly again.

'Alice running late?'

'Yeah, she had some trouble with the work.'

He laughed and rolled his eyes, it seemed as if he were laughing at some secret, 'Alice never has any trouble with English.'

I shrugged, 'None of you seem to have any trouble with anything.' I was only half joking.

'No, it's only seems that way 'cause you're so bad at everything.' He teased.

'Oh now that was mean.' I joked.

Something changed in his expression.

'I know.' he admitted, 'but I'll try to be nicer from now on.'

'You know I was joking right?' I asked, worried I'd offended him.

He nodded, 'Yeah but its still true.'

I smiled, and I knew we were now friends...again.


	7. Broken Tables and Adoptions

**Haha so I finally realised that Humphrey Bear was an Australian kids show, so many of you probably didn't that part...I thought cause Emmett in Twilight got attacked by a bear, he could have a bear be involved in his disappearance in here...anyways for those who didn't get what I was going on about check out this link .org/wiki/Humphrey_B._Bear  
As always, and I know I forgot to put it in the last chapter, thanks to justrememberhe prefersbrunets for the Beta, if I forget in future chapters I'm sorry, but yeah she's the official Beta for this story. :)  
I also don't own anything.

* * *

****Emmett's POV**

'Ohh no, Esme's going to murder us!' I cried.

We were all standing around the broken table, trying hard to think of a way to fix it before Carlisle and Esme got home.

'OK Edward, go get me a screw driver.' Jasper ordered, already turning the table over to look at the legs.

Edward shook his head, 'It won't work, the wood is broken...See?' He pointed to the splintered wood.

I groaned again, 'Let's go buy her a new one, before she gets home...and hope she doesn't notice...'

We laughed again, knowing that was impossible.

'What were you doing anyways?' Jasper asked.

'Wrestling...' I answered.

Jasper nodded, 'Yep, Esme is going to kill you.'

'Can we please go and buy her a new table, I know she'll notice, but you know how much she loves it when we buy her stuff...Maybe it'll soften the punishment.' I suggested.

For some reason that made sense to Jasper and Edward. We told Alice and Rosalie we were just heading out for a moment, and then we piled into the Volvo, wondering idly how we were meant to bring the table home.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

'No, make it lighter...' Rosalie suggested.

We were sitting at the computer designing clothes. I did as she said and changed the shading, now it was a light shade of blue. I experimented with the cut, making the neckline plunge deeper and adding soft lace to the sleeves.

'Make it a little shorter.' Rosalie said, 'Yeah just like that!'

'Girls?' Esme called out, her voice a scary calm, 'Where did the boys go?'

'Um. I'm not sure, why?' Rosalie called out.

She didn't answer us, only walked to the phone and started dialing.

'Emmett, where are you?' she asked, 'What happened? You guessed right, get home, now.'

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

'We'll we were wrestling and then I don't know, it just sort of happened. But we brought you a new table, no blood, no foul right?' I said, knowing we weren't getting away with our, 'I knocked the table and it broke, a complete accident' story.

I could see Esme's anger seething under her calm exterior. 'That's not the point, you boys know not to wrestle in the house, yet you still did it!'

'It was raining outside.' I stated, Edward elbowed me in the side.

Esme was about to yell some more, but Carlisle cut in. 'There's no point lecturing you boys, you know what you did was wrong. Edward, Emmett you shouldn't have been wrestling in the house, Jasper you shouldn't have tried to cover it up with them. You all lied to us about what happened. So you are all grounded.'

'Until when?' Edward asked.

'2 weeks.' Carlisle answered.

'I was meant to help Alice today.' Jasper argued.

Carlisle looked at him, 'Alice and I will be just fine, you and Edward can all help Esme with the grocery shopping, Emmett I want you to fix up the new table.'

Jasper hung his head, knowing there was no point in arguing further.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I'd delayed reading the documents until I got home, I was too afraid of my reaction to risk reading them in public. Carlisle respected my decision, and the ride home was a quiet one. Once  
I was inside though, I went into the lounge room, where Emmett and Rosalie were talking.

'Did you find anything?' Rosalie asked.

I nodded, watching Carlisle following me, he sat down in the chair. Slowly I pulled out the documents and skimmed over them. My birth certificate and my adoption contract. Both my parents' signatures were there. I'd also somehow found a report on my adoption, it had said my parents wanted to give me up, that they didn't want me. I looked at the last paper, it said I had a little sister, Cynthia. I wonder if she knew about me, I wonder if they still thought of me.

My knees started to shake and I fell forward. Emmett rushed to stop me before I hit the ground. He mumbled something, but I couldn't concentrate enough to make sense of the words.  
He placed me on the couch and I just started vacantly at the floor, tears flowing relentlessly down my cheeks.

Finally Jasper walked through the door, I felt my body relax and my mind cleared a little. He walked straight towards me and took hold of my hands, looked into my eyes, before pulling me into a hug.

'Alice, what's wrong?' he questioned.

I just shook my head, the revelation burning away some of the calmness he brought with him. He pulled back and held my chin, forcing me to look at him.

'Please tell me?' he breathed.

I twisted out of his grasp, then buried my head into his chest and sobbed, 'They left me. I found the documents, they never wanted me Jazz.'

My whole childhood I had grown up thinking my parents had died, or I had been torn away from them. When I was about 10 I remember imaging them coming to take me home, and telling me how much they loved and missed me.

Once Carlisle and Esme adopted me I didn't want them to take me back anymore, but I still wanted to meet them, I wanted to know that they loved me. But to find out I was never wanted in the first place...

I even had a little sister somewhere out there!

Jasper rubbed my back soothingly, 'Sweetie, these documents mean nothing...You'll never know the truth unless you hear it from them...'

'But what if they just say the same as the papers?' I blubbered.

'Well then you've still got us. I don't care if they wanted you or not, you shouldn't either. You've made it so far without them. You're beautiful, funny and kind, and if they don't want a  
chance to know how amazing you are, well that's their loss not yours.' he paused, 'Alice, for what it's worth, Carlisle and Esme both want you, so do I. I know that Edward and Emmett  
both adore you, and you and Rose are best friends. I love my family the way it is, we wouldn't be complete without you...'

I squeezed him tight, 'Thank you Jasper.' I was still amazed that Jasper could calm me down so effectively.

He just kissed my cheek, 'Anytime.'


	8. Camping and Carnivals

**Edward's POV**

In an effort to try and cheer Alice up, Carlisle took off the Wednesday and Thursday that week and so we could go camping.

I tried to relax and have fun, but I was itching to get back to Forks. Now that I had allowed myself to be friends with Bella, I wanted to spend more and more time with her.

Ugh, this is exactly what I had been trying to avoid. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to think of something other than Bella. I gave up after a few minutes and decided to see what my family was doing.

I knew Carlisle and Jasper had gone for a hike, but I found the rest of my family at the lake, a few metres from our campsite .

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were swimming, while Esme sat on the edge of the lake with her feet in the water. I kicked off my shoes and joined her. We watched as Emmett tried, unsuccessfully, to get the girls to race with him.

I knew my parents were worried, I had been quieter that usual on this camping trip and they were scared I was becoming depressed again.

Carlisle's patience was endless as he waited for me to go to him, but I felt guilty for making Esme worry. I could feel her watching me and I turned to smile at her. She placed a hand against my cheek.

'Son, is everything alright?' She questioned, trying very hard not to upset me.

Nodding I answered, 'I'm fine, I just want to get back to Forks.'

She laughed a little, 'That's a first, you usually love camping. Why do you want to get back so soon?'

I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know, but I wanted so much to ease Esme's worry, and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

I fiddled with my hands as I spoke, 'Um, I sort of...miss Bella...We've become good friends these past few weeks.'

Esme smiled, obviously relieved, 'Yes, she is a very sweet girl.' she agreed and somehow I knew she was happy for me.

Suddenly Rosalie let out a high pitched squeal. Esme and I both turned to see what happened.

Emmett was swimming away from Rosalie, laughing, while Alice was just staring at Rose, she was biting her lip to try and hold back the laughter. Then in a sudden burst Alice's tinkling laugh filled the air.

Rose turned to glare at her, then splashed water in her direction. But Alice saw it coming and ducked under the water, popping up a few feet away.

Esme and I laughed, but then she sighed, 'I think we'd better head back, it's getting late.' she stood up and called out to the others.

As we were walking back to the campsite Emmett asked.

'Why didn't you join us Eddy? Afraid to get your hair wet?' he laughed, then ruffled my hair.

* * *

**Alice's POV **

Edward and Carlisle had volunteered to cook dinner. But it was taking _so_ long and I was _starving. _I went to check up on them, Edward had the fish cooking over the fire as Carlisle prepared a salad.

'I don't know, it just feels weird to trust someone outside our family.' Edward muttered.

'Bella's a sweet girl Edward, I'm sure it'll be alright.' Carlisle assured him.

I backed away slowly, I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping...and I'd found out what I already knew. Edward did like Bella, and she would be the one to help him. I beamed as I walked back to my tent.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'Don't yell at me OK? I heard you and Carlisle talking before. I left as soon as I realised it was private...and I promise I won't tell anyone...Anyways I heard the bit about Bella, and even though I'm really angry that you didn't tell me, I'm sick of you moping around, so I thought this might help.'

I bit back a sarcastic remark as she pulled something out of her pocket. When I saw what it was I laughed, of course Alice would bring her mobile.

'Now you can call her.' she beamed up at me.

'Thanks Alice.'

She pressed a few buttons, then handed it to me. It rang a few times before Bella picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hey Bella...it's Edward.'

'Oh, hey! How's your camping trip?'

'Yeah, really good. It's beautiful here. How are you?'

'Good...a little bored. I miss you guys.'

'Naw, I feel special now.' I joked.

She laughed, 'Well I'd better go. I'm sorry I was meant to call my mum ages ago and she'll get really worried. I'll see you soon.'

'Bye.'

'See ya.'

And with that she was gone.

'What was that?' Alice demanded, anger and venom slipping into her voice.

I shrugged, 'She has to call her mum.'

Alice snatched the phone off me and stormed off, mumbling something about us being pathetic. I laughed, happy to have heard from Bella again, and made my way to my tent.

* * *

Friday we were back at school, and back to being grounded. I was sitting at our lunch table, with Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

'It'll be fun guys, just come along!' Alice practically begged.

I shook my head and chuckled, 'Alice you say that about everything.'

'Only because my idea's are fun.' she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

'I'm grounded remember?' I pointed out, '...and so are you two.' I nudged Jasper and looked pointedly at Emmett.

'Your point being?' Emmett asked, getting in on the excitement now. 'C'mon Eddy, carnivals only in town for one day.' he glanced at Alice out of the corner of his eye, and I knew his next sentence would be something like..._and it will be fun to see the girls get scared._

'Hey guys, what's going on?' Rose asked as her and Bella joined us at the table.

I knew I was staring at Bella, but I couldn't look away. She caught my gaze, so I smiled at her, her cheeks turned a beautiful crimson colour as she smiled back.

Clapping her tiny hands Alice announced, 'We're going to the carnival. Are you two in?'

'Yeah, I'm in.' Rosalie agreed quickly.

'Sure.' Bella said, nodding.

'Now you.' she turned to glare at me, knowing the other boys were already decided, 'Are you coming?'

We'll it would give me a chance to be around Bella.

I sighed, acting a little, 'Oh, why not.'

She clapped again in excitement, 'Excelent!' she squealed.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Our laughter echoed all around the room, a melody, bass and soprano. I relished in the sound of her laughter mixed in with mine. I squeezed her tight in one of the rare moments that we held each other. I could feel the joy and love surrounding us and I couldn't help but remember a time when she wasn't in my life. I never laughed like this, never felt such joy before my Alice.

I kissed her cheek, 'Alice, I love you.' I whispered in her ear.

'I love you too Jazz.'

'Naw, I love you too Jazzy.' Emmett teased in a girly voice.

Alice turned to glare at the door, and not even a second later Emmett burst though. He was smiling mischievously, then he blew me a kiss. Alice poked her tongue out at him.

'C'mon lovebirds, we're going to the carnival!' Emmett sang.

Alice laughed as we followed him out of the room, still holding my hand. I was grateful that my siblings had taken so well to the idea of Alice and I, but we weren't ready for anyone else to know. I knew Alice was desperate to fit in, to be normal, and I would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant I would have to wait to show everyone else how much I loved her.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'C'mon Bella, please?' Alice begged, trying to pull Bella over to the roller coaster.

'Alice, I hate roller coasters!' Bella complained, Alice pouted, so Bella finally agreed, 'Fine, I'll go.'

We all hopped in line, Emmett was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

'If I puke Alice...' Rose warned.

'I know, I know. I'm in for it. But you wont, you never do.' Alice sighed in a bored tone.

Emmett chuckled, pulled Rosalie into a big hug, and kissed the top of her head. I wondered if Bella was even a little freaked out by our families relationships. If she was she didn't show it.

Finally we made it to the front of the line and then we were being let on. Rosalie and Emmett sat together, of course, so did Alice and Jasper, leaving the last carriage for Bella and I. As the roller coaster was getting ready to run, and they were running through the usual, _'Keep your hands and feet inside the carridge' _routine, I felt Bella tense beside me. I could hear her taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself down.

I laughed, 'Not scared, are we?'

She glared at me, but couldn't quite hide the fear. When the bars slid down to lock us in place her eyes squeezed shut.

I leaned in and whispered, 'Just keep your eyes closed and it will all be over soon.'

I slipped my hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she nodded her head.

* * *

After the roller coaster Alice dragged Jasper over to play some games, Rosalie and Emmett went to go on more rides, which left Bella and I...alone again.

'Would you like to get some food?' I asked.

She smiled, 'Sure.'

We grabbed a couple of hot dogs and sat at the table, waiting for the rest of them to get back. As much as I had talked to her in these past few weeks, I didn't really know anything about her.

'Hey Bella?' I asked.

'Yeah?'

'Have you ever played truth?' I felt my lips being pulled into a smile.

A blush crept across her cheeks, 'Um, yeah.'

'Do you want to play now?'

She laughed, 'Isn't that a little, I don't know...Childish?'

'Trying to get out of it are we?' I laughed.

'No.'

'So?'

She sighed, 'Fine.'

'Hm...what's your favourite colour?' I asked.

She looked at me incredulously, 'That's your question?'

'Do you want me to answer that, 'cause if I do I'll count it as your question?'

She shook her head, 'It changes from day to day, depends on my mood really.'

I nodded, 'What is it today?'

'Do you want me to answer that, 'cause if I do I'll count it as your next question...' she quoted, smiling.

'It's an elaboration, not an entirely new question. You didn't give me enough information in your answer.' I argued.

'Don't care. You have to be very specific in your questions to get the answer you want.' I hung my head and looked up at her pleadingly, she sighed again, 'Today it's green.'

'Why green?' I asked.

She glared at me, _'That _wasn't an elaboration, it was an entirely new question.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Fine, your turn.'

She smiled, 'Why do you want to play truth.'

I cast my eyes down, 'Well I figure, if were going to be friends now, I may as well get to know you. This is one of the best ways to get to know someone...if they tell the truth.' I looked into her eyes then, as if I was challenging her.

She stared right back into my eyes, 'I will...your turn.'

I dropped my gaze again, and began to pick at my food. 'When I mentioned playing truth, you blushed. I want to know why.'

She took a while to answer, so I glanced up at her, she was blushing again. 'Truth can get ugly, really ugly.' I wasn't sure if that was a warning, or her answer. 'I was just remembering all the times I used to play this when I was little, all the embarrassing things we admitted at sleepovers.' she shuddered a little. '...Why did you-'

She didn't get a chance to finish her question because Alice and Jasper had come back.

'I want to go into the horror house!' Alice said gleefully, pulling on Bella's hand with a devilish grin.

* * *

I snuck in through my window, thinking we had gotten away with our night out. I put my foot down, but nearly fell out the window when I saw Carlisle and Esme staring sternly at me.

I smiled guiltily at the, before I was knocked to the floor as Emmett came through the window, landing right on top of me. I felt the breath rush out of my lungs.

'Hi Carlisle, Esme.' Emmett greeted cheerfully, then he hit my head, 'You said they were coming home at 12.'

'No, that was Alice.' I retorted unthinkingly, as we picked ourselves off the floor and Jasper came through the window.

'Good one Edward.' Jasper muttered and I slammed my mouth shut, realising I had just told on the girls.

We turned around to face Carlisle and Esme, who surprisingly, had amused expressions on their faces.

'We're in trouble, huh?' Emmett asked.

* * *

**My beta has gone on vacation, and I know not when she shall be back. But I really want to complete this story, so I'm taking a risk in just uploading this chapter unbeta'd. Please excuse any mistakes, and my beta, please forgive me :P. The song for the end of this chapter is Fill Me In-Craig David, doesn't really fit in with the story but I had my sisters iPod on that song as I was writing that part. Anyways enjoy! I'm off to sleep!**

**

* * *

**


	9. Fights and Regrets

**Emmett's POV**

'So what, we've just wasted the last two years of our lives?' I questioned, the anger and frustration clear in my tone.

'I feel like I don't even know you anymore.' she said quietly.

'Then why have you been avoiding me?'

I looked into her eyes and saw fury, mixed with pain. I took hold of her hand, but she pulled away.

Sighing I asked, 'Can you just tell me what I did wrong?' When I saw she wasn't going to answer I guessed, 'Is this about me being late again? Rose, I'm sorry, I honestly got confused, please?'

I had planned a date with Rose this afternoon, after she had finished shopping with Alice we were meant to go to the movies. But I had gotten carried away playing baseball with Edward and Jasper. I eventually remembered, but showed up half an hour late. I didn't see the problem seeing as the movie didn't begin for another hour and she was still with Alice. Rose hadn't seemed to mind either, up until just a little while ago.

'I don't care Emmett, I'm just sick of this!'

'Are you going to tell me or not?' I asked, angry now.

She just glared at me, so I stormed our of the house.

'Emmett? Where are you going?' she called after me, all traces of anger gone.

Great, now she wanted to talk. Without answering I climbed into the car and sped away.

* * *

The rain was pouring down, smashing against the roof of my car. I had parked on a quiet road near the forest, to think.

Rosalie was right, I was always late, or forgetting the things we had planned...and then there were other issues. I had always known I wasn't good enough for her, but foolishly I had hoped we could make something work. I had to let her move on...but how?

I could feel the tears slid down my cheeks and a horrible pain crushed my chest. I didn't want to let her go, but she deserved someone better.

I sat in the car contemplating, but couldn't come to a decision, maybe I could talk to Carlisle...

My phone buzzed again, this time I checked the I.D. It was Esme. I hated making her worry, but I didn't want to talk right now, so I rejected the call and sent her a quick text.

_Sorry, I'm OK. Just had to have a little breather. I'm coming home now._

I started up the car and headed back home.

As I pulled into the garage I saw Rosalie on the porch. I jumped out of the car and walked out to her. As soon as she saw me she ran straight into my arms.

'Em, I'm sorry...Please don't go...I'm sorry.' she sobbed.

I rubbed her back, 'I'm here, it's OK.'

The words burnt at the back of my mind, yes I was here, but for how long?

* * *

**Bella's POV **

By the time I woke up on Sunday, it was early afternoon. I felt refreshed, but a little guilty seeing as I wouldn't get to do everything I had planned before I was due to go to the Cullen's.

I decided to turn my ancient computer on, and while I waited for that to load I went to get something to eat. Charlie had already gone out, so the house was eerily quiet. I turned the T.V on in the other room for a little bit of noise. After I finished my bowl of cereal, and had washed the plate, I made my way back upstairs to check my emails and write a new one to my mother. I'd done all my homework last night, so there was nothing to do there, for once.

Then I grabbed some money, and the shopping list. I took my time shopping, trying to think ahead about what I could make during the week. When I got home I began making dinner. Charlie came home when I was nearly done.

'Hey Bella.' he called out.

'Hey dad.' I called back.

He came into the kitchen, 'Mmm, smells good Bells...I thought you were going to the Cullen's house for dinner?'

'I am, but I thought I'd cook dinner first. I couldn't let you go hungry.' I answered.

'Bella, I survived for 17 years eating my own food.' he pointed out.

I scrunched my nose, 'I don't know how.'

He laughed and started inching towards the lounge room, 'Thanks Bella.'

* * *

After dinner, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I made our way into the lounge room. We were still deciding what movie to watch when Esme called Alice, naturally Jasper followed her. That left Edward and I alone.

'Titanic? Seriously? You cried didn't you?' I accused.

He cast his eyes down, 'It's a classic.' he defended himself.

'But Titanic?'

'Esme said it was my mum's favourite movie.'

That shut me up, I never knew what to say when on of the Cullen's or Hale's brought up their biological parents.

'What's your favourite movie?' he asked.

I thought about that, 'Um I'm not sure. A Walk to Remember is a great romance, guaranteed to make you cry.' I teased.

He poked his tongue out at me. Then leaned closer.

'Every movie you have picked has been a romance.' he announced, smirking.

'Yeah.' My heart skipped a beat, he was so close his breath blew over my face.

He ran his fingertips along my cheek, down to my chin. Ever so softly, he pressed his lips against mine. Then he pulled back and gazed into my eyes for a moment. He jumped away abruptly and a couple of seconds later Alice burst back into the room.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I thought about the kiss that night. It was a stupid move and I can't believe I actually let it happen. I didn't want to be vulnerable like this. I didn't want to fall in love.

Ugh, why did she have to show up here and ruin what little piece I had?

Then on top of that there was something wrong between Rosalie and Emmett. Would they work through it this time? If not could they both live under the same roof?

Would my family be able to handle it if one of us left?...Probably not.

Would I be able to handle it if my family fell apart?...Definitely not.

I sighed, mentally exhausted. Why did love have to destroy?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I smiled when I spotted Edward, he was sitting up against a tree reading. The rays of sunlight seeped down through the leaves to play in his hair, the result was dazzling. I was early so I made my way over to him.

'Hey Edward.' I greeted.

He looked up from the book he was reading, gave me a slight nod, then started reading again.

I was a little confused, but I tried to shrug it off. It was probably just a good book. I left him alone and walked towards my first class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and then it was lunchtime. I walked with Alice, and seeing as it was a rare sunny day, we decided to eat outside.

'So the boys are a bit grumpy, they were meant to leave for camping this morning, but it got put off for tonight.' Alice informed me, 'Esme didn't see any point in them staying home, even though Jazz tried to convince her that going to the river behind our house is reason enough.' We both laughed, of course the boys would try something like that.

Edward was already sitting on one of the bleachers, so we went to sit with him, as my heart skipped uncomfortably in my chest.

'Hey grumpy!' Alice teased.

Edward looked up from the food he was playing with, then just as quickly he dropped his gaze. I heard Alice sigh as she placed her tray down. Just before she took a seat, she groaned and slapped her forehead.

'I forgot to give Jasper back his wallett, I'll be back in a few minutes.' she explained, already rushing towards the cafeteria.

I sat hesitantly, a little afraid to be alone with Edward, least I make his mood worse and I was extremely unclear where Edward and I were after last night.

'Hey.' I whispered, the word catching in my throat.

'Hi.' he mumbled, not looking up from his food.

'Nice day, huh?' I asked, stupidly.

'Mmm...'

'Alice told me you were meant to go camping, you bummed it got put off?'

He shrugged, 'The hospital needed Carlisle.'

There was an awkward slience after that so I decided to ask him the question running through my mind. 'Edward, about last night, what does that mean for...'

He cut me off, taking a quick glance at my face as he answered, 'It was just a kiss Bella, nothing more than a stupid kiss.'

I felt the rejection wash through me, I was glad he couldn't see me turning red and forcing back the tears. Alice and Jasper made it back to our table then, Jasper looked curiously between Edward and I, probably sensing the tension.

They were closely followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

Trying to break the silence Alice spoke up, 'So Bella, seeing as the boys are going camping tonight, do you want to sleep over?'

I thought about it for a second, 'Er...I'll need to run it by Charlie...'

'It's a public holiday tomorrow.' Alice argued.

I nodded, 'I'll probably be allowed.'

'Cool, I'll come with you and then we could go shopping if he says yes.'

Alice's eyes lit up at the prospect of going shopping, and I did need some new clothes. I nodded again.

'Are you coming Rose?' I asked.

'Nah.' She answered, casting a worried glance at Emmett, 'I think I'll just wait at home, keep Esme company.'

'Oh right, boys are leaving early.' Alice said, pulling a face.

Jasper took her hand and whispered something in her ear, she nodded in response, smiling now. She looked over to Edward, who was still playing with his food.

'What's up Edward?'

'Nothing.' he mumbled, 'I'm going to head off to class.'

He stood up and picked up his tray, he took a step before he stopped and placed his tray in front of Emmett. I couldn't be sure, but it looked as though he was glaring at Emmett, then he stormed off.

Emmett pushed the tray away and held his head in his hands.

'What's wrong Em?' Rose asked, rubbing his back.

He looked up and shook his head, 'Nothing...Hey gimme that!' he snatched Edward's uneaten pizza out of Jasper's hands.


	10. Break up

**I did have write more but my computer crashed cause I forgot to plug the charger into the power. Anyway hope you enjoy and as always I don't own the rights to anything in this story. **

**Rosalie's POV**

I was surprised to see all the cars, except for Alice's, were still in the garage when I pulled in.

I got butterflies in my stomach as I made my way inside, I couldn't shake this feeling of dread.

'Hey, what's the hold-up?' I asked when I saw Carlisle, Jasper and Edward still carrying luggage to the car.

Carlisle shrugged, 'Just running a bit behind.' I caught the flash of worrry cross his face.

'Where's Emmett?' I questioned.

'Up in his room, I think...' Carlisle said, 'Let him know we're just about to leave, please?'

I nodded, 'See you in a few days.'

After I said goodbye to all of them, I headed upstairs. I hesitated outside his room, knocked, and then felt stupid.

'In here!' he called, from my room.

'Hey, what are you doing?' I asked, sounding braver than I felt.

He held up a jacket I had borrowed from him the other day.

'Carlisle said your leaving in a few minutes...Thought you would have been gone by now.'

He shook his head, 'Nah, I asked Carlisle to let me say goodbye to you first.'

I felt my lips pull into a smile, I guess all that worry had been for nothing. I took a step towards him and he smiled, somehow it was all wrong.

'Come here.' he said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him.

OK, the butterflies came back, actually it felt like the whole zoo was wreaking havoc in my stomach. I walked over to him, my legs feeling extremely weak. I reached for his hand, needing the comfort. He hesitated, then took mmy hand, it felt like he was just doing it so he wouldn't hurt me.

Taking a deep breath, he began, 'Rosalie...I uh. I don't know if I can do this anymore.'

I stared blankly at him, 'Do what anymore.'

'This,' he said looking pointedly at our hands, before dropping mine, 'us.'

I felt my heart stutter and my stomach twisted painfully.

'I...don't understand' I muttered blankly, my mind seemed to have stopped working.

'Rose, we...we've got to stop seeing each other.' Emmett groaned and rubbed a hand against his temples, 'I just don't...I can't stay in this relationship anymore.'

I was desperate, grasping at straws, 'Can we just take a breather? Then when you get back from camping we can talk about what we want?'

Sighing, he admitted, 'We're not going camping. Only Carlisle and Esme knew, I made then promise not to tell you. You deserve more than to hear it second hand. I owe it to you to tell you myself...' he squeezed his eyes shut and took another deep breath, when he opened his eyes again I could see the pain and saddness etched in them, it hurt to see him like this so I dropped my gaze and stared at my hands, 'Carlisle, Edward and Jasper are coming with me to Denali to help me get settled in.'

'...your going to stay with Tanya?' for some reason jealousy washed through me.

'Only until I enroll into the boarding school there. I just though it would be better for you, if you didn't have to see me everyday.'

I looked up at him, pleading, 'Em, please don't do this! Whatever I did I'm sorry. Just tell me what I have to do to keep you?'

He went to reach for me, but thought twice and dropped his hand. 'You didn't do anything. We just weren't meant to be together.'

He stood up then, and I grabbed hold of his arm, he couldn't leave...This couldn't be true.

'No. Please Emmett! I love you.' I cried.

His face softened, 'Rose, I only love you the way it's meant to be now, as a sister.'

The tears flowed relentlessly down my cheeks now, those words hurting me the most. I didn't want him to see me as his sister.

He headed for the door, 'Goodbye Rosalie.'

'No Emmett! Wait!'

'For?' he stopped, with his back turned towards me, his voice was emotionless.

'Just don't go, please don't go.' I heard my voice crack, but I probably just imagined him flinch.

'Love you sis.' he said, before walking out the door.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

'No Emmett, wait!'

I had to remind myself why I was doing this.

'For?' I didn't bother turning around.

'Just don't go, please don't go.' Rosalie cried, her beautiful voice cracking, I felt myself flinch.

The tears started to well up in my eyes, I wanted to tell her that I still love her, so I said 'Love you sis.'

I forced the words through my lips, then forced my legs to carry me through the door. Fighting the urge to run back to her and beg her to take me back.

I could hear her sobbing and I wanted to make the pain go away. But I continued to make my legs take each step away from her. I made it to the top of the stairs, my vision blurry as the tears threatened to topple over.

'Emmett!' Esme called out.

I turned around to face her, she wrapped her arms around me.

'Mum, I'm fine...but Rosalie needs you.'

'Please stay, you don't need to go.' Esme pleaded again.

I was hurting them all, which only made me hate myself all the more. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I squeezed her tight. She pulled back then and wiped the tears from my eyes. I gave her a slight smile.

'Bye mum.'

'Call everyday OK?'

'OK'

The tears were shining in her eyes.

'I'll visit in a few weeks, I promise.'

'You'd better, I love you.'

'Love you too.' I bent to kiss her cheek.

I started towards the garage again, when I got there I avoided everyones eyes and crawled into the backseat, trying to stop the tears. When they were done packing the car they got in, Carlisle driving, Jasper in the passenger seat and Edward beside me.

Carlisle turned around, 'You're sure Emmett? You know you can stay...You know we want you to stay?'

I nodded, 'I will come back, but for now it's whats best for her. '

Even Carlisle couldn't argue with that.


	11. Truth

**Bella's POV**

I finally managed to convince Alice it was time to get back to her house. I stumbled through the door and almost fell over due to the amount of shopping bags I was holding. I still couldn't believe Alice hadn't toppled over yet, she was almost invisible amongst all the bags.

'We'll carry everything up later,' she said, placing them down.

I followed her lead and the relief in my arms was almost painful.

A smile lit up her face, 'Dinnertime?'

I laughed, 'Dinner sounds good.'

There were two plates of food set out for us and Alice placed one in the microwave. As we were waiting for the food to warm up Rosalie came running through the door, straight in to Alice's arms.

'Rose, what's wrong? Are the boys OK? Carlisle? Esme?' Alice demanded.

She pulled back to look at Rosalie, who cried, 'Emmett's gone! Alice, he left me. He made Carlisle and Esme promise not to tell anyone, but he got them to send him to a boarding school in Denali. Alice, he promised, he promised he'd never leave me!'

I felt a stab of sorrow at Rosalie's pain, I knew how much she loved Emmett. Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie and rubbed her back.

'He'll come back, it'll be OK.' Alice soothed.

'No, Alice. He was serious this time, he's never gone so far as to actually move out!'

'It'll be alright, it's OK.'

'I screwed up so bad Alice.'

'C'mon we'll get your mind off him 'kay?'

Rose nodded slightly, then turned around. When she caught sight of me she blushed.

'Sorry.' she mumbled, looking at the floor as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'Don't be.' I held out my arms and gave her a hug.

'Did the boys know about this?' Alice sounded furious, it would only make it worse if she was the last to know.

Rose shook her head, 'Only Carlisle, Esme and um, Emmett.' her voice broke on his name and she wiped fresh tears from her eyes, 'Though I'm not sure about Edward, you know how he seems to know about everything...and I think that's why he was so weird around him today.' her breath hitched in her throat and then she was crying again.

Alice and I both rushed in to comfort her.

* * *

After dinner Esme joined us for a movie, a comedy, to try and cheer Rosalie up. Alice and I sat on the floor, while Rosalie lay across the couch, her head resting on Esme's lap.

When the credits were rolling Esme announced, 'It's getting late girls. I'm going to bed, please try not to stay up all night.'

She gave Rosalie one last hug, then pulled back to look at her, Rose nodded to answer a question I hadn't heard. Esme then stood up and kissed Alice on the forehead.

'Goodnight girls.' she said.

'Goodnight.' we chorused.

Alice and I could tell that the movie hadn't done much to cheer up Rosalie, so after we set up the beds, Alice suggested a game of truth. I'm not sure why but I guessed it was to make Rose cry about Emmett.

'...I don't even know what happened, just a few weeks ago everything was fine...he even told me he wanted to marry me after we graduated.' Rosalie blubbered, 'Then all of a sudden we just started fighting a lot and he started acting really distant. He wouldn't even tell me what was wrong.

'I swear watching him leave was the hardest thing I've had to do in so long...and now I'm so scared 'cause I'm used to him being here, it'll just feel so weird, and Esme will be so upset...and...' she buried her head in her hands, Alice and I wrapped an arm around her, but let her cry.

After a while she looked up at me, 'Sorry. I'm ruining your fun.'

I rolled my eyes, ' It's OK. I understand.'

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, 'I'm done talking about him though. I just want to forget about him...for now at least. Which makes it your turn...' Rose had a ghost of a smile playing at her lips, 'What's going on between you and Edward?'

I closed off immediatedly, I had to remind myself that Rose was just trying to have fun.

'Nothing.'

Alice rolled her eyes,'Fine, what happened between you and Edward yesterday?' she asked, rephrasing the question.

I played with the hem of my shirt, wondering if I should deny it. But then I realised they might be able to clue me in on Edward, so I settled for the truth.

'Well he uh...kissed me, and I guess I kissed him back.' I muttered, Alice squealed and Rose chuckled, I could feel myself blush, 'It was just a kiss.' I said, quoting Edward as I lay back on the bed.

'But you like him!' Alice teased.

I turned a deeper shade of red, 'Wouldn't matter if I did, he hates me.'

They both sighed.

He doesn't hate you Bella, that's just Edward.' Rose said, offering me comfort now. 'It takes him ages to warm up to someone, and even longer to trust them. When Carlisle and Esme adopted him only Jasper and I were here, we've lived with Esme since we were 8.

'Anyways he was really closed off, would only answer direct questions at first, drove Jasper and I mad. Carlisle understood 'cause only he and Esme know Edwards past, plus Carlisle's studied psych, and well Esme just fell in love with him. He reminded her of the baby she's lost.

'So I guess it was no surprise he warmed up to them first, given how loving and patient they are. After about a year he started talking to Jasper and I properly.'

'Then Emmett and I were adopted!' Alice laughed, 'It didn't take him as long to warm up to us, but it was so frustrating!' Alice sighed again, 'We're all really close now, but he still has some major trust issues. As soon as he starts to feel vulnerable he just shuts off, it's like his terrified of letting anyone get close to him.'


	12. Boarding School and Broken Hearts

**Emmett's POV**

The first two days in Denali were agonising. The daytime was spent with Carlisle, getting myself enrolled in school, making sure I had enough clothes and money, setting up a bank account I was able to use.

Going to my uncles house at the end of the day was a major kick in the gut. There were so many memories of her and I together here. Then to see Edward and Jasper, both were pissed, I could tell that much. But Edward seemed to understand more. At the end of the second day he actually sat down and talked with me about it; Jasper could barely even look at me.

Then the rest of the afternoon would be spent trying to act okay, while I was really fighting back tears.

Finally night came, and once everyone was asleep I was able to hold my pillow tight and let it all out. I cried so much for Rosalie, it felt like the anguish would never end.

On the third day, my family helped me move into my dorm room. I said goodbye and tried to settle in. My room was empty, I guessed my roommate had gone out. I figured the bed that was made was probably mine, so after kicking off my shoes I lay back and closed my eyes.

_In my dream I was walking along the beach. The sand was a pure white, the water that was lapping at my feet was clear and the sun was just beginning to set into the ocean. As beautiful as the scene was, it was a memory filled with sadness. This was where Rose and I had our first fight. She had yelled and screamed at me, I had yelled back at her and said some things I wish I hadn't._

_I was walking towards her. She was sitting on the sand, arms wrapped around her legs as she gazed morosely out at the ocean. I sat down next to her, but her head didn't turn._

_'Rose? I'm sorry.' I whispered, grabbing hold of her hand._

_'Em. What if they don't want me anymore?' she asked in a small voice, 'I can't handle loosing them, or you.'_

_I smiled softly, 'If you had stayed around to listen, or had let me speak before, you would know that they see nothing wrong with how we feel. They just want us to do things the right way.' I laid my head on top of hers._

_We sat like that for a while, until the sun had almost disappeared into the water. Then she pushed me away._

_'I'm still mad at you.' as she got to her feet and pushed me again._

_She started running; with me right on her heels, laughing as I pulled her into my arms._

I was jolted awake by someone shaking my shoulder.

'Hey! We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up.'

There was a guy standing over me, he was tall, with short, curly brown hair and almost black eyes. He smiled widely at me.

'I'm Josh.' he said, holding out his hand.

'Emmett.' I said, taking it.

I got ready in a rush and followed him down to the cafeteria. We grabbed some food and made our way to his table. There were already a couple of people sitting there-a boy with shoulder length black hair and dark skin. He looked lanky, way too tall for his build. Next to him were two girls, one with wavy brown hair, she looked really short, maybe only a couple inches taller than Alice, she was clinging to the other boys arm. The second girl had straight, brown hair, big blue-grey eyes and a nice smile.

I sat down next to Josh as he introduced me to everyone, 'Caleb, Kayla, Marley...' he said pointing everyone out, Caleb was, obviously the boy, Marley, I guessed, was his girlfriend and Kayla was the girl with brown hair. Josh looked towards a girl who was approaching our table, '...and this, is Kate. '

All throughout breakfast Kayla kept-not so subtly- flirting with me. I suppressed a sigh, this was going to be a long year.

**Rosalie's POV**

I bumped into the shelf on my way to tidy up the table. My shirt caught on one of the photo albums and it fell to the ground. Sighing I bent to pick it up but a single photo fell out of the pages; one that sent currents of pain straight through my heart. It was of Emmett and I, just after Esme and Carlisle found out we had feelings for each other, we were at the beach, on a family holiday. He stood behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his smiling face was turned slightly towards mine.

I was so happy that day, we had spent the last two days fighting, then finally he did something that just made my heart melt. I remember getting so suspicious when he was up late, dragging Alice, Jasper and Edward out of the house late at night. Then one night he came to my room and knocked on the door. I had yelled and screamed at him of course, but then he made me look out the window.

_'You always wanted to dance, but I've never known how. I made Alice, Edward and Jasper teach me how...much to their dismay.' he laughed, biting his bottom lip. 'All I want to know is, may I have this dance?' _

_I slipped my hand into his, he was dressed in black dress pants and a loose white button up shirt._

_'Should I change first?' I asked, looking down at my baggy pants and blue long sleeved top. _

_He shook his head, closing his eyes, 'You are too beautiful already.' _

_We danced all night, even after everyone had gone to bed. Then finally at the end of the night he pulled out a black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace. _

I dropped to the floor as I picked up the picture. I slipped it into a random pocket, but then another picture caught my eye...The first day Emmett and Alice had come to our house. It wasn't just his looks that had attracted me to him, I loved his personality from the very first time we met, the way he always had a smile on his face. The way he was honest, but not hurtful. But most of all I loved how he could put a smile on my face so easily.

A fer tears slid down my cheeks, I don't think I'll ever be able to do this. Even when we thought it was wrong I never thought of Emmett as a brother, or a cousin. How will I push aside my feelings and pretend? Another thought hit me, no doubt there were other girls out there who were attracted to him. How would I cope when he brought a girlfriend home, a fiance...a wife? I would probably be jealous, even if I somehow managed to move on I would be jealous.

What would I think when he had children? I pictured the kids I had always imagined having with him-a little boy, the exact replica of Emmett and a baby girl with long blond ringlets, Emmett's big blue eyes and dimples-I felt a stab of emptiness when I thought of the kids, and the life, that I would never get to have with him.

I broke down, sobs wracking through my body. The biggest question on my mind was whether we could ever just be friends, or had we ruined any chance of that?


	13. Family Reunion

**Edward's POV **

_'Edward, light's out!' Kali's reprimanding voice carried through the door._

_She poked her head into my room and I smiled guiltily. A motherly smile broke across her face as she walked over to sit on my bed._

_'Can't sleep?'' she questioned, smoothing my hair down. _

_I shook my head, 'I don't the dark.'_

_Her expression softened, 'You've never told me that before.'_

_I'd been living with Kali and her other kids for 3 weeks now. Each and every night I'd wait up until she went to bed and turn the light back on. I was always up before her so I could turn off the lamp before she came in to check on me. _

_'I thought you'd be mad.' I whispered. _

_'Oh Edward. I wouldn't get mad over that.' she assured me. _

_'I know that now.' I smiled...and it was true. _

_Since I had lived with Kali she had never yelled at me once. James and Layla-her biological son and her foster daughter hadn't gotten in trouble either, not really. It was a nice change from my last home where I would get in trouble for everything. _

_'You can keep your light on tonight. Tomorrow we'll go out find you a nightlight.' she promised, 'Goodnight Edward, try to get some sleep.' she kissed my forehead and went to bed. _

_I heard noises outside and hid my head under the covers, trying to distract myself I thought of different ways we could play in the cave down by the river. _

_I fell asleep that night feeling extremely over-joyed and over-loved. _

Unfortunately, I've learnt, feelings like that never last and as I sit here around the dinner table with my family, I'm just waiting for the bubble to burst. It's been years, and I've never really been able to believe that this will last forever. I glanced at Rosalie, even though she was trying to act strong, we could all see the depression just under the surface. I knew that was why I wouldn't let myself get close to Bella. But then again, if I were destined to get hurt anyways...

**Alice's POV**

Things had changed so much in the past week. Our family was still healing after Emmett left, but ontop of that, I now held in my hands something I never thought I could have.

'Are you going to call them?' Jasper asked softly.

I nodded my head and picked up the phone. A lump forming in my throat as I dialed the number. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Mr.s Brandon?' I asked, feeling stupid at being so formal, but not knowing how else to address her.

'Yes. Who is this?'

'It's um...I'm Alice, Mary-Alice...I'm your daughter.'

'I know who you are.' she said coldly, I heard a soft gasp on the other end of the phone as she said this, 'Cynthia, hang up the phone!' she demanded.

I heard a soft click.

'I was wondering if um...If I could get the chance to meet up with you?' I asked, shaking.

'Listen, Mary, you were a mistake...and up until today only I and your father knew about you. So I hope your happy now that my other daughter knows...'

I cut her off, 'Your other daughter? You mean I have a sister?'

She sighed, 'Yes. But don't even think about trying to contact her. Your father and I wanted to leave you in the past, she wasn't meant to find out.'

'But I...'

'Listen Mary, do not call this number again OK?' With that she hung up the phone.

I felt numb all over as I hung up too.

'What did she say?' Jasper asked, but he knew as soon as he looked down my face, tears streaking down.

'She doesn't want to know me, neither does my father. My sister didn't know about me up until today...Now she hates me even more because my sister found out.'

Jasper, at a loss for words, just held me tighter.

* * *

The next day I was woken up by a knock at the door, Esme popped her head in.

'Alice, it's for you.' she said, a smile lightened her face.

I picked up the phone, expecting Bella maybe. 'Hey,' no answer, 'Bella?'

'No.' said a small voice, 'My names Cynthia, are you really my sister?'


	14. Happy Families

**Alice's POV**

There was hardly anyone in the diner when Jasper and I walked in, but to my surprise I saw two people I recognised without a doubt.

Edward was there, sitting with Bella. My mouth fell open in a mixture of shock and happiness when I saw the way they were laughing, they were both so carefree. I noticed the way he kept his eyes on her almost the entire time.

Jasper grabbed my wrist before I realised that I had taken a step forward. I smiled guiltily up at him and his face broke into a breathtaking smile. I pulled him forward to the table.

They both looked up as we sat down, Bella blushing scarlet and Edward looking sheepish.

I just smiled and after a while Jasper nudged me. I remembered the whole reason I started looking for Edward.

'Oh yeah, guess what!' I said excitedly.

An amused smile spread across Edward's face, already sort of knowing where this was heading.

'What?' he asked.

Impossibly, I smiled wider, 'I have a sister, and she wants to meet me...She's even trying to convince my parent's to come down and meet me.'

'Wow Alice that's amazing!' Edward said, squeezing my hand on the table.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

'OK, cool! I'll see you then!' Alice said excitedly. 'Bye.'

She hung up the phone, beaming as she looked around the room. She jumped a little when she spotted me.

'Oh. Hi Carlisle.' She laughed.

I smiled, 'Hey...Who was that?'

'Oh...it was just Cynthia. She convinced them to come down! But I'm meant to meet her in Seattle this weekend...' she trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

'I'm working this weekend, and I don't want you to go alone.'

'They're here until Monday.' she explained.

'Can they come over Monday...for dinner maybe?'

She shook her head, 'Please, I really want to meet them soon, as soon as possible...Jasper can take me, please?'

'I'd really like to meet them too Alice.' I explained.

Her face fell as she thought, then she perked up again, 'What if Jasper takes me Saturday, then they can come over for dinner Monday to satisfy your curiosity. Please Carlisle?'

'I'll talk to Esme about it.' I agreed with a sigh.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' she squealed, throwing her arms around me.

Chuckling I hugged her back, 'I didn't say yes yet.' I reminded her.

'I know, but Esme will convince you.' she laughed, then ran off to tell Jasper.

Sighing, I sat down at the table. Something felt off about this entire thing...not once had Alice spoken to her parents; her sister claimed they were on holidays, but somehow I didn't believe her.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

'Come on Emmett, you never come out with us!' Josh complained.

He wanted me to come down to his place this weekend, everyone was meant to go for his birthday, but I didn't think I could deal with a whole weekend of Kayla's flirting.

'I don't want to...I wouldn't be much fun anyways.' I said.

'Well maybe if you loosened up a bit.' he laughed nudging me.

I shoved him back and managed a smile.

'It'll be fun.' He frowned, 'You do know what fun is right?'

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, that really hit a nerve...I used to know what fun was.

He sighed, 'Everyone wants you to come, especially the girls.' he laughed.

I shook my head, 'Kayla?...Nah I've gotta call home, and you're leaving soon.'

'Aw mamma's boy!' he teased, 'C'mon we aren't leaving here until 6...call now?'

I sighed, maybe it would get him off my case...and maybe I could do with a little break.

'Fine.' I sighed.

'Cool.' he smiled, 'I'm going to jump in the shower.'

I nodded and he walked off. I stared at the phone for a few minutes before I dialed the number; half hoping, half dreading, that Rose would pick up.

'Hello?'

'Edward...Hey how are you?'

'Oh hi Em. I'm good. You?'

'Yeah, I'm alright. How's school?'

'Boring and monotonous.'

I laughed, 'Sounds about right..So what's this I hear about you and Bella?'

His laugh was triumphant, 'Word gets around too fast in this family!..but yeah she's great..I think she might be the one.'

I smiled, truly hapy for my little brother. 'That's great Edward, good luck bro!'

'Thanks Em.'

'Hey, I'm sorry. But I can't talk for long, is Esme there?'

'Nah, it's only Jasper and I home, and he's in the shower. Esme went to a garden party, Carlisle's at work, Alice took Bella and, uh, Rose out shopping..'

I sighed, 'How is Rose?'

He sighed too, 'I'm not going to lie Em, she's not doing too well, she misses you..we all do.'

I felt a lump form in my throat, 'Tell them I said hi, and let Esme know not to worry but I'm going to a friends house this weekend, get her to call my mobile.'

'Yeah. Have fun.'

'Bye.'

'Bye'

I hung up the phone and rubbed my temples, maybe I could go home in a week or so. A lone tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. I never thought I could miss someone so much, it felt like I had punched a hole right through my chest. more tears followed, and I tried, unsuccessfully to calm myself down.

Josh saw me when he came out of the shower. 'Hey is everything OK?'

'Yeah...'

'You don't have to come...I mean, if you honestly don't want to...'

I shook my head, 'No it's fine...I'll come...'

'You sure?'

I just nodded and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The next night we all headed down to a lake near Josh's house. All of his friends and family were there, dancing to the blaring music. Josh, Kate, Caleb, Kayla and I sat around the bonfire, along with some of Josh's other friends. One by one they paired up and hit the makeshift dance floor, until it was just Kayla and I left.

'So...do you want to dance with me?' Kayla asked, trailing her fingers along the length of my arm.

I made no move to stop her hand, 'I don't dance.'

She scrutinised me, 'You look like you'd be good at dancing.'

I laughed, 'I never said I was bad at dancing, just that I don't dance.' I admitted.

'I could make you like dancing.' she said, flirtatiously.

_I already like dancing, _I thought, _just not with you. _A million recollections popped into my mind but I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my head as I bent my head forward to kiss her, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other tangled in her hair. She sighed against me and pushed her body closer to mine.

Eventually I pulled away, breathless. She smiled up at me.

'Emmett, I love you.' she confessed.

My body went ridgid, 'I'm sorry...If you think that's-'

She cut me off, 'You don't have to say it, as long as you keep kissing me like that I'll know you care.'

I shook my head, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't care about you in that way, I just thought that maybe if I kissed you I'd forget about someone else.'

Her face fell into a scowl, then she stormed off. She should feel lucky, she was just another girl I would have ended up hurting in the end.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I looked at the clock; midnight. Who would be calling me so late?

'Hello?' I answered

'Emmett?' my heart stopped when I heard her voice, and the love I had tried to suppress for her flooded my heart all over again.

'R-rose?' she stayed silent so I spoke again, 'Hey it's kinda hard to talk right now...'

'I'm sorry...I just, I needed to...' her voice was cut off by a sob and my heart ached at her pain.

'Hey, why are crying? Is everything OK?'

'Yeah, but um...can we talk, please?'

I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't regret this, 'Of course.'

She took a deep breath too, 'It's really good to hear your voice again Emmett.'

I loved hearing her say my name, it sounds to sweet, coming from the lips of my angel.

There was a nervous edge to her voice as she said, 'I really miss you.'

I felt so weak hearing her say that, I wanted to tell her I missed her too, and that I wanted her back, but I knew I was no good for her. It wasn't right of me.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called.' she apologized.

'No, wait.' I didn't want to say goodbye. 'It's really good hearing from you..What did you need to talk to me about?'

'I know you don't want me anymore.' there was a soft sob as she said that, 'but I keep thinking about you, and having dreams about you. I don't know what to do anymore, and I've never really moved on...I guess I want to know if we can still be friends?'

Images of the dreams I'd had of her flashed through my mind, beautiful dreams that turned into nightmares as soon as I woke up reaching out for her. My heart was racing in my chest, I felt so much joy just by knowing she missed me like I had missed her. But I was also filled with sadness, she deserved so much better than me, she needed to move on.

I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say.

'Emmett?' she asked, just as Kate called out, 'Who's on the phone?'

'Um.' I felt a wave of nausea when I realised what I would have to do to give Rosalie the life she deserved, my body shook with pain, 'It's my sister' I called back, then quieter, 'Rose, listen, my girls in the next room.'

'Oh...I'm sorry I called, I...uh...' she started sobbing again, and I could tell she was about to hang up.

'Rose, wait!' Why couldn't I be a better person? Why couldn't I be the man she deserved?

'yeah?'

'I need to ask you something.' I took a deep breath, I had to do this, 'I want you to forget you ever loved me and just don't call me, atleast until you've moved on 'kay?'

I heard a click, and then a dial tone. My body convulsed as sobs wracked through me. Kate came through and found me in a blubbering mess on the floor, she wrapped her arms around me.

'Emmett what's wrong?'

I shrugged out of her embrace, I didn't want her comforting me.

'Please, just leave.' I managed to beg.

She shook her head, 'I'm worried about you.'

'Go. Now.'

I glared up at her through the tears, I could tell her was really worried, but she nodded and walked through the door. I heard her and Alex talking in hushed whispers outside, but I blocked it out. I went numb and barely noticed Alex enter the room.

He sat next to me, but didn't try to talk to me, for which I was grateful. What I wouldn't give to have my family with me right now...to have Rosalie with me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was standing outside the house Cynthia was staying in, Jasper had agreed to stay in the car so long as I was within his sights. I hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. After what seemed like an eternity, the door flung open. A young girl with long black hair, bright blue eyes and the same angular features I have stood there. Here eyes widened as she took me in.

'Alice?' she asked, I nodded, unable to speak.

She threw her arms around me and squealed, I laughed, but it was shaky.

'Wow! You look just like me!' she gasped.

'I could say the same about you.' I joked.

'It's just me home at the moment, do you want to come in?'

I glanced back at Jasper in the car, he smiled at me encouragingly.

'Um, sorry, Jasper made me promise to stay within sight, otherwise he wouldn't have left me alone.' I admitted.

She followed my gaze and looked into the car, Jasper now had his attention on the book in his lap.

'His pretty cute.' she admitted.

I laughed, 'Yeah, his a keeper.'

'Is he your boyfriend?' she demanded.

'Yeah, something like that.' I admitted.

'Aw well, we can just sit out here then, it's a nice day anyways.'

We fell into a good conversation, but then after an hour or so my curiosity got the better of me.

'When did you say your parents were coming back?' I asked.

She flushed and dropped her gaze, 'Um, well I only said they were thinking of coming...They don't actually know I'm here, well not to meet you anyways.'

I choked, 'I thought you...I thought they were coming?'

'They just need to be pushed a little, I was thinking you could call them? It always works if I want them to come somewhere, I just call them and they'll do it.'

I shook my head, 'I'm not their daughter, not in the way you are, it wouldn't work.'

'It would, please just do it?'

Irrational anger pulsed hot through my veins.

'Ugh, you're just as stubborn as they are...Why can't you just call them again?'

'I've already tried, your mother told me I was a mistake and not to bother calling again.'

'Just try one more time!' She demanded.

'Don't try and tell me what to do! You don't even know what I've been through or how I feel!' I screamed.

'Tell me then, 'cause I bet it's just something childish.' she screamed back, getting angrier at me by the second.

'I feel betrayed, unloved, hurt, abandoned. Ugh. I don't even know why I'm tell you, it's not like you'd understand, even if you cared enough to try.'

'No, I understand perfectly. You can't see that they did it for you. They wanted you to have a-'

'Don't you dare say they wanted me to have a better life, 'cause I'm sure being stuck in an orphanage until I was 15 doesn't really beat living with my parents...they did it because they didn't think before they did it, and they couldn't deal with the consequences!'

'They wanted the best for you.'

I shook my head, 'I'm sure they could have found a family for me, instead of dumping me at an orphanage.'

'Oh, would you stop feeling sorry for yourself! yeah so they made a mistake? they're only human. You're just too selfish to realise how much they cared for you.'

'How would you feel if you spent your entire life alone? I mean sure you were surrounded by people, but you never had anyone special, anyone you were allowed to get close enough to, who stuck around for more than a year or two. You got moved around from foster home, to foster home, then back to the orphanage, only to be shifted back to another foster home. yeah sometimes you got a nice couple, other times you weren't so lucky. You spent all those years wishing, hoping, praying your family loved you and wanted you back, only to find out you were a mistake and your own mother doesn't even want to believe you exist, go to find out you have a baby sister you never even got to know. Go find out your father left when he found out about you, but stuck around for your sister. How would you feel then huh? Tell me who's side you'd be on then?'

'I'd give them a chance at least.'

I shook my head again, 'They said they didn't want to see me, twice now they've given up the chance to know me, and you know what, I don't care anymore. I've made it this far without them, I think I'm capable of living the rest of my life without them too.'

With that I turned and walked away from her.

'Alice! Alice, wait!' she called after me.

I didn't glance back, even though I could hear her running after me. I pulled open the car door and jumped in.

'Alice are you-' Jasper began, but I cut him off.

'Just drive Jasper, please.'

He started the engine and sped off. We drove for ages and I cried and cried. We ended up in a little cafe, where I eventually told him everything as the staff looked on worried. A few times an older woman came to ask if I was OK; and to glare at Jasper. I'd assured her I was fine and she finally left me alone.

Esme got worried after a while too and called Jasper, demanding he bring me home.

We paid the bill, and I got asked again if I was OK.

I nodded, 'Yeah, Jasper's here, he can make anything better.' I kissed his cheek.

She smiled sweetly, but I could see the concern in her eyes. I followed Jasper out to the car and checked my phone; 5 missed calls, I didn't even bother to check the I.D. I slipped my hand into his as we drove home.

**Jasper's POV**

I reached over to hold her hand as we stared lovingly into each others eyes. I leaned down to press my lips to hers, but just before I did the care behind me honked. Unwillingly I looked ahead to see that the light had turned green, I grimaced and pressed my foot down on the gas, Alice giggled beside me.

Suddenly she gasped in terror and my eyes flew in her direction. I was blinded by headlights, too close, and coming closer still. It was too late to try and get out of the way.

There was an earsplitting crash and my head collided with the window. I felt the glass cut into my skin as all the windows smashed in unison.

_Alice!_

I searched for her, ignoring the pain. I needed to see if she was OK.

The other car still had it's headlights on, it was so bright, it sent knives of pain through my skull. I strained my eyes to see past the blinding light, the first thing I noticed was the amount of blood, it was everywhere. The right side of her face was already swollen and covered with blood.

'Alice? Alice? Baby can you hear me?' Gently I shook her shoulder, she was unconscious. 'Baby, wake up! Alice please!'

I could hear the hysteria in my voice, and tears were streaming down my face. _Not Alice, please not her. _

I held onto her hand, 'Stay with me, please, hold on for me?'


	15. Welcome home

**Jasper's POV**

After I had been treated I was left alone in the room. I knew my family was already here, but I asked to be left alone. The rain was pelting against the roof, seeming to echo in my aching head.

I was slumped against the wall, clutching her photo. My hand twitched beside me, I longed to hold her. Tears were falling relentlessly down my face, I was terrified of having to live without her.

It was easy before, natural. But now I knew what it was like to have someone I truly connect with, to feel complete joy. I couldn't go back.

I longed to help her somehow, to make the pain go away, so that I could see her smiling face.

I needed her to fight for me, needed to keep her here. I couldn't even fathom a life without her.

'Please stay with me, I need you.' I whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I'd met up with Bella in Port Angeles, she was wandering the streets alone after being separated from Angela and Jess. While she hadn't been in any immediate danger I still felt cold fear wash over me when I spotted her alone. I'd demanded she come with me, and that's how we ended up here. Just her and I, alone as we could be, in a small restaurant. We were deep in conversation when my phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to check the I.D.

'Sorry, I've got to take this.' I mumbled to Bella.

She nodded and began to pick at her food.

I accepted the call, 'Carlisle?'

'Edward, I need you to come to the hospital.' Carlisle said, his voice emotionless.

'Why? What happened?' I demanded.

'Please Edward. Just come to the hospital, I'll explain when you get here.'

'OK. I'm on my way.'

I hung up the phone and saw Bella was looking at me curiously.

'Bella, I'm sorry, Carlisle needs me at the hospital.' I explained, my voice shaking.

'Is everything OK?'

'I'm not sure...'

I paid for the bill, then drove Bella home, promising to see her again tomorrow. When I was alone, I really began to panic, my mind coming up with the worst possibilities. As soon as I parked the car, I jumped out and ran for the E.R, where Carlisle was meant to be working tonight.

Carlisle was talking to a nurse, I stopped cold when I saw him. He still had spots of blood on his scrubs, his face was terrified and I could tell he had been crying.

He said something to her, then asked me something but I was too shocked to answer him, or even try to make sense of his words. He placed a hand on my shoulder and walked me towards the waiting room.

My family looked up as I entered, each of their faces looked exactly the same as Carlisle's. I let out the breath I had been holding when I saw Esme was, at least physically, OK. But then I noticed Alice was not here, I looked frantically around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen, then my gaze fell back on my family.

Rosalie sat beside Jasper, one arm around his, her head resting on his shoulder. Esme was on his other side, and arm wrapped tightly around him, she wiped her eyes as she looked up, not even trying to smile.

Hesitantly, I was afraid of the pain I would see on his face, I turned my gaze on Jasper. He had a bandage over his left eye and a swollen lip, his face was streaked with tears and I noticed shallow cuts all over his face and arms.

I stared, frozen with shock for a moment before I asked, 'Is someone going to tell me what happened?'

Jasper buried his face in his hands and there was a frustratingly long silence before Carlisle finally spoke.

'Alice and Jasper were in a car accident, Alice sustained pretty serious injuries, the other doctors are still trying to stabilize her.'

My legs collapsed under me and Carlisle's hands fell onto my shoulders to hold me upright. He helped me up after a few minutes and walked me over to the closest chair. I moved like a zombie, my body and mind seemed to go numb. My head fell back against the wall and I stared unseeingly ahead.

Time dragged on, and audible silence hanging in the air...Suddenly Jasper jumped up, 3 hours had passed, but it seemed like 3 years.

'What's taking them so long?' Jasper groaned.

'I'll go see what's happening.' Carlisle announced.

I watched as Jasper paced the room, I knew he would feel a hundred times worse. He was so protective of Alice, and then I knew he would blame himself. _I _felt like _I _might go insane, apart from the few nurses appearing with something for Esme and Carlisle to sign, or staff coming to offer comfort, we had heard nothing.

Carlisle came back after about 10 minutes, followed by Dr. Snow. Jasper stopped pacing, 'How is she doc?'

Dr. Snow looked sadly around the room, 'Alice has sustained very serious injuries, we were able to stabilize her and stop the internal bleeding, but she has lost a lot of blood, so she is undergoing a blood transfusion.

'She has also broken 3 ribs, her collarbone, and we've had to put her into an induced coma due to swelling in her brain and a possible fractured skull.'

'When can we see her?' Jasper demanded.

'She is in post-op right now, as soon as we get her settled someone will come out and get you, but it will be another 20-30 minutes.' he hung his head and turned to leave, placing a comforting hand on Carlisle's back before he departed.

Carlisle sat down between Esme and Rose, while Jasper leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, and slowly slid towards the floor.

I thought time was moving slow before, but impossible, it went even slower now. Each tick felt like it was driving me closer to insanity.

I stood up slowly, testing my legs to see if they could hold my weird, and slid down next to Jasper. I just sat there, not sure how to offer comfort, but feeling the need to all the same.

Finally a nurse came into the room, 'You can see Alice now. She's in room 312.'

'Thank you.' Carlisle said.

We all followed Carlisle to the room, Jasper rushed forward as soon as it came into view. He disappeared into the doorway before the rest of us, and was standing by Alice's side when we walked in.

He leant down to kiss her forehead and whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

Tears spilt down my face as I took in Alice's tiny body, the right side of her face was badly bruised and she had cuts breaking up her skin. Her head and her arms were bandaged and her hands were placed on her chest, which rose and fell softly as the ventilator pumped oxygen into her body.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I picked up her hand.

'I know I've failed you, and for that I am sorry. I promised I would protect you...then I let this happen.' I felt stupid, not knowing whether or not she could hear me, but I kept talking, if there was any chance at all she could hear me, I wanted her to know I was here, waiting for her to wake up.

'Can you here me? some people seem to think you can.' I paused, half expecting her to answer me, 'Alice, remember when we were younger and we made that code?...So that we could 'talk' to each other and no-one else could hear. I wish we could talk now, I wish there was some way for you to let me know you'll be OK.'

Sighing, I stared at her hand, then tapped it 3 times...Once our feelings started to change, we had been too afraid to tell anyone, so we added that one to the code; 3 taps meant 'I love you.'

Foolishly I waited for her to tap me back, and a tear slid down my cheek when she didn't.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett came home the day after the accident. I was alone in the house, with Jasper by Alice's side and the rest of my family going pick up Emmett from the airport.

No-one questioned my decision to stay home, it seemed as though they had expected it, as though he meant so little to me that I couldn't care if he was alright or not, that I did not wish to welcome him home. I probably should have asked to be dropped off that the hospital though, to be there for Jasper and Alice.

But I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts right now.

Even though I had more pressing issues, I couldn't help but worry about Emmett coming home. What would it be like between the two of us? What would we say to each other? Would we even speak? Would he want to?

I remembered what he'd asked me, did that apply now?...Or did he only not want me to call him?...And then what about his new girlfriend? Would she have come down with him too? To comfort him in his moment of grief.

I groaned in frustration.

I was also hurt by the fact that he was only here to see Alice, and I didn't know if I would be able to see him again, knowing he would be gone in just a few weeks, maybe less, depending on how quick Alice heals.

I heard the car pull up and my heart raced in my chest. Feeling almost like it was trying to break through my ribcage. I didn't move, didn't get up to welcome him home. What would he make of that?

Ugh, why should I care?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. Stretching, I turned and pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. There was a knock at my window and I realized that was what had woken me. Still half asleep, I stumbled over to the window.

'Oh!' I gasped, jumping back.

I could see a dark figure right outside. My body froze with fear.

'Bella, open the window!'

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding as relief rushed through me. I scrambled to open the window.

'Edward? What are you doing?' I hissed.

I hadn't seen Edward since our date on Saturday, it was now Sunday night. Charlie had told me about the car accident, but I didn't know if friends were allowed to visit, or if it was just family. I'd tried calling him a few times, but no-one had picked up. I'd figured that they just needed a little bit of space.

'I couldn't sleep.' he shrugged like it was so obvious.

He climbed through my window and smile, but I could see the traces of fatigue under his eyes, the way his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

He ran his hand through his hair, 'I was thinking about Alice.' he took a shaky breath, 'I hate it, seeing her like this...anyways I was thinking about it and I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'

'Edward, you have nothing-' he placed a finger against my lips to cut me off.

'I know I cut you out a lot, and while I'm sitting there watching her struggling I can't do anything to help her. Emmett said that's how it feels sometimes, watching me struggle and trying to help, only to be pushed further back...I just never realised how you all must have felt.'

'It's OK. I forgive you.'

He smiled a little, 'I don't deserve it, but thanks. I guess that's all, I should let you get some sleep.'

I didn't want him to leave, 'Wait! Stay a while longer?'

'And wake up to Charlie's shotgun pointed at my face?' he laughed , but then his eyes softened, became sad, 'Technically we're not really meant to be driving around. I told Esme and Carlisle I just needed a break with Emmett...cause well, he doesn't ask many questions.'

My face fell and he laughed again, 'Besides if I did stay I'd probably keep you up all night, and well you get grumpy when you're tired.'

'Oh ha-ha very funny Edward Cullen.'

He poked his tongue out and swung his legs out the window, I realised he planned to jump when he leaned back to kiss my cheek. My hand locked around his wrist.

'Use the front door.'

He rolled his eyes, 'How do you think I got in?'

I shuddered, 'I don't even want to think about it.'

He sighed, 'You worry too much.'

But he climbed back inside and made his way out of my room.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I avoided Emmett for the next few days. It hurt having him so close when we didn't know how to act around one another...and the fact that he acted the same around everyone else only cut me deeper.

On the 5th day I was laying on the couch watching T.V when he came in. I tensed when he entered the room but he didn't say anything. He just sat in the armchair and watched T.V with me.

As much as I tried not to focus on him I was aware of him, too aware, of the sound of his breathing, of every movement I caught out of the corner of my eye.

On the ad break I heard him sigh.

'Rosalie, are we just going to keep avoiding each other?' he questioned, when I didn't answer he groaned, 'Rose, come on.'

I looked over to him, his eyes were burning with some emotion I couldn't place.

'What am I meant to do? You asked me not to speak to you anymore.'

The hurt was clear on his face, 'I thought it would be easier on you.' another sigh, 'Rose, just cause you ...just because we didn't work out, doesn't mean I want to lose my best friend...I miss you, and I hate this.'

I stood up then and stormed towards the door. He got up too and caught my arm. I pulled away but he left fire burning when his skin had touched mine. I glared at him and he looked pleadingly into my eyes.

'Unless your going to give me some sort of explanation, leave me alone!.' I hissed.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he seemed to debate whether or not he should tell me something.

'Rose, you deserve so much better than me.' he confessed.

I let out a humourless laugh, 'You're tryna tell me you put me through all of that because I deserve better? Huh, I don't buy it! Ugh, did you ever even love me?'

We both had tears streaming down our cheeks but now and he sounded broken as he answered.

'Of course I love you Rose...I always have.'

I watched as emotions seemed to rage in his eyes, and the next thing I knew his lips were crashing into mine.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I decided to take Carlisle's advice, I would tell Rose everything, my hopes, my fears, my insecurities...everything. If she still wanted me then I would give her my heart.

'Rose you deserve so much better than me.' I confessed.

She let out a bitter laugh, 'You're tryna tell me you put me through all of that because I deserve better? Huh, I don't buy it! Ugh, did you ever even love me?'

Tears toppled over and slid down her cheeks, I longed to wipe them away, and just pull her into my arms. My chest ached, it felt like it would collapse, tears streamed down my face, I couldn't take it anymore.

'Of course I love you Rose...I always have.'

My emotions took over and without thinking my lips crashed into hers. At first she kissed me back, but then she pulled away abruptly. I stared into her eyes, trying to firgure out what was burning in them.

My head cracked to one side as she slapped me across the face.

I turned back to face her, 'I'm not going to pretend like I didn't deserve that. But please Rose, just hear me out. If you still hate me I won't bother you anymore...I just need you to listen to me.'

She shook her head again, 'Ironic isn't it? Only a week ago you were asking for another chance, now the tables have turned.' I sighed, 'Come find me if you want to talk, if not, we'll I'll be leaving soon enough.'


	16. Amnesia

**Rosalie's POV**

After everyone had left, I pushed open the door to Emmett's room, bracing myself for a wave of memories that were sure to knock the calm out of me. There was a small pile of clothes on the end of his bed, his suitcase still half unpacked on the floor. I sat on the bed and picked up the jumper he had worn last night, holding it tight...It still smelt like him.

I remembered the first time that I had snuck into Emmett's room. I had been lying awake thinking about him. I smiled when I saw that, he too, was unable to sleep. I'd slid in beside him and laid my head on his chest. I can still remember the way his breath tickled my neck as he whispered to me. He'd said that he was worried Esme and Carlisle would catch us, but he made no move to get me to go back to my room.

Instead he had run his fingers through my hair as we talked, lulling me into a deep sleep. I'd woken up the next morning in my bed, ever since that night Emmett and I had known that we had to be together.

That was until now.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice has been in a coma for 5 days now and so much, so much has changed. Alice is slowly getting better, the rest of my family however, is getting worse.

After Emmett had been gone a few weeks, I finally saw Rose smile, but now that his back she's been spiralling deeper into her depression. She is constantly in her own little world and can barely even keep it together at the dinner table.

Emmett, I can tell, is worried about her. He watches her when ever they are in the same room, and I can tell he is thinking about her when ever he and I are hanging out together.

Everyone is just trying to get by, Jasper spends all his time at the hospital, Esme and Carlisle split their time between the hospital and home. The rest of us, while we miss Alice and try to see her as much as we can, it's just too painful. I've already gone back to school, trying to get my mind off Alice for just a few hours a day, Rose joined me a day after I went back.

Oh, and another thing that happened this week? Bella and I had our first fight as a couple.

I know it was my fault, but I honestly didn't mean it. I had just gotten into a fight with Emmett, over Rosalie, when the phone rang. I didn't mean to be as rude as I was, but I did it none-the-less.

When I'd picked up, I growled that I didn't want to speak right now, and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Once I'd calmed down a little, but not enough to talk to anyone, I'd gotten Emmett to just let her know I couldn't talk to anyone at the moment. But he'd said she was really hurt, and I knew I had to apologize.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

'Hey Bella.' he greeted cooly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He gave me a careless, crooked smile and my breath caught in my throat. I had to fight the temptation of falling into his arms.

As I glared at him, his smiled faltered, and then he was glaring back at me.

'What did I do now?' he groaned.

Anger shot through me, pulsing hot through my veins.

'You know exactly what you did!'

'So I needed a little space, what's wrong with that?'

'What's wrong with it is that one day you want to spend all this time with me, and tell me how much you care, and that you'll let me in from now on. The next you don't even want to see me!' Tears of anger welled up in my eyes.

'I got Emmett to talk to you about it...'

'Wow. You got Emmett to tell me you didn't want to talk to me, I think I figured that out when you hung up on me.' The tears now rolled down my cheeks-how embarressing-I wiped them away angrily.

'You're not crying?' his eyes seemed bewildered, then they suddenly softened, seeming to melt, 'C'mon Bella. I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry, really. I just don't know how to do relationships.'

I shook my head, but didn't resist as he pulled me into his arms.

'Forgive me?' he breathed, pressing his lips to my hair.

'No...' I mumbled, knowing it was useless, I'd fallen too far, I couldn't help but want to be with him.

'Why not?' he whispered, his voice soom like velvet.

'I don't think I can take anymore...' My heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing him.

But he just squeezed me tight and asked, 'One more chance, for us?'

He placed one finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look into my eyes. I knew I had forgiven him, and my heart skipped a beat as fresh tears slid down my cheeks.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

'Hey Alice...It's been days, 5 to be exact. They said the swellings almost all gone now, so hopefully they'll get you out of this coma soon.' I brushed my fingertips across her cheek. 'I miss you so much, I miss your laugh, I'd give anything to hear it again...The suns shining today, I'm sad you can't see it, I know ho much you love the sun...But it's blinding 'cause of all the snow.'

The light was shining through the window, but she was in the shadows. I wanted to somehow push the sun over to her so that she could feel its warmth.

'Everyones so worried about you Alice...If you fight through this for me, I'll do anything and everything in my power to protect you.' My voice broke but I kept talking, 'I need you Alice, now more than ever.

'Em and I have been talking about wrapping you up in bubble wrap.' I laughed softly, shakily, 'But then you'd probably complain 'cause it clashes with your fashion sense...We'd let you style it however you want, promise.'

It was quiet then as I watched her struggling to breathe, even with the ventilator. I stroked the back of her hand, the one of few places I wasn't terrified to touch.

'I think they might kick me out of here soon. I've taken up residence in that chair over there. I'm sure I'm annoying the other patients by now. Except for Johnny. He keeps calling me into his room to play cards whenever I pass by. He tells me old war stories and tries to get me to relax for a while.'

I fell silent again and I just rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand. Emmett came into the room after a few minutes.

'Hey.' his voice was muted and full of saddness, his eye slightly swollen.

'Hey...What happened?' I asked, too tired to bother with small talk.

He hung his head, 'I'm sorry...I don't mean to keep hurting her...I don't know how to fix it.'

Anger roiled up inside me, but I tried to push it aside.

'Jasper I don't want you to hate me, I am trying, I swear I am...'

I just nodded my head and glanced towards Alice, 'Did you want to be alone with her?'

He shook his head, 'No...I need...I just need some company.' He admitted.

My previous anger quickly turned to pity, he was hurting just as much as she was, even if he couldn't admit it.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke to a bright, unfamiliar room. There was a moment of panic as I tried to figure out where I was. There was an annoying beeing sound, which kept getting faster and faster.

I tried to lift my head, to see where the noise was coming from, or atleast find something to throw in that direction, in hopes of getting it to stop. But as soon as I moved my head, even the slightest bit from the pillow, the room span. Somehow, I managed to turn my head slightly to the left.

All my panic washed away when I saw him. He was sitting next to my bed, his head resting on the mattress, looking stressed, even as he slept. The cuts that covered his face were almost healed and he had stitches just above his eye. I placed my hand on his cheek.

I was about to speak, to call his name, when I realised I had no idea when his name was. All I knew was that he was someone that I loved and trusted, but I couldn't remember anything else. I couldn't recall anything, and before I knew it I was crying.

His eyes fluttered open, his momentary relief was quickly overpowered by panic.

'Alice, baby are you sore? Honey what's wrong?' he worried.

'I...I can't remember.' I sobbed, confusion washing through my brain.

'Remember what?'

'Anything...you...me...'

He smiled slightly, but I could still see the hurt, the brief look of betrayal, 'It's OK, I'm Jasper.'

I shook my head again, 'Can't remember anything.'

'Shh...It's OK baby. It's OK.' he reached out to hold my hand and for some reason I believed him. 'Just lay back and rest for a bit, I'll call the nurse.'

He reached above my head, I heard a little ding and then that hand went to rest ontop of our intwined ones on my stomach.


	17. Bracing the storm

**Jasper's POV**

After the doctor came in and checked Alice out, they administered another dose of morphine and she slipped back into a peaceful slumber. They explained to me that she would have problems with her memory for a while, a side effect of the coma, but I needed her here and now. I needed to hold her close, and have her tell me that everything was alright, the way that she used to. I needed to wake up, to find her sleeping in my arms and find out that this was all just a dream.

_Alice_, the girl I loved, the girl who, only days ago, had laid in my arms and talked so wistfully of our marriage. How is it that only days later she no longer remembers who I am? Will she ever remember? I can't stand the thought of her forgetting me completely...but if she does how can I make her fall for me all over again? Last time it was so instantaneous that neither of us realised what was happening until we were both head over heels.

Carlisle was rostered on today, so he came in to check on her on his break... Then the rest of my family showed up soon after. My eyes didn't leave her, even as I answered the endless questions my family threw at me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We showed up at the hospital just as Alice was beginning to stir. Her eyes fluttered slightly and a small sigh escaped her lips.

'How long ago was she awake?' I heard Rose ask.

'Um, what time is it?' Jasper questioned.

'3...Jasper have you eaten?' Esme inquired.

'Um, she was awake about 4 hours ago.' Jasper said, dodging Esme's question.

'Jasper...' Esme began.

'Esme, please...I don't want to think about that right now...I'm not hungry.' Jasper snapped, all the while his eyes never once left Alice.

'Did they say when she was going to wake up again?' Emmett asked, growing impatient.

Jasper just shook his head, 'I don't know.'

Rose settled down in a second chair beside Alice's bed and gently took her hand. We sat in silence for a while, except for the few questions we would ask Jasper, but these became more infrequent though, once we realised how bad of a mood he was in.

Carlisle showed up around 4, followed by Esme. I felt slightly guilty when I realised that no-one noticed when she left the room. Carlisle was holding a couple of pizza boxes, and Esme carried in the drinks. We pounced on the food almost as soon as Carlisle placed it down, but Jasper sat unmoving, he'd barely even looked up when Carlisle and Esme had entered the room.

'Jasper? She's not going to hate you for grabbing a bite to eat.' Rosalie said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head, 'Of course not, she doesn't even know who I am.' he muttered bitterly.

Emmett laughed softly, 'As if she could forget you...Stop playing Jazz, and come get some food.'

'She has Traumatic Amnesia.' Carlisle announced, 'Jasper her injuries are healing fast, she will begin to remember everything soon.'

'But what if she doesn't?' A sob slipped into his voice, Rose wrapped her arms around him.

'We'll deal with that when it comes...' Carlisle promised.

Jasper nodded and wiped his eyes, then we all ate in silence as we waited for Alice to wake up.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_In my dream it was raining. I cowered into the branches as a loud clap of thunder echoed all around me, lightning struck the ground below me. The branches were pulling me tighter into them, and when I looked down I realised that they weren't branches, but someones arms...Jasper's arms. _

_Then we were no longer in a tree, but over looking a meadow, I could barely see a metre ahead because of the rain that was pelting down. Wind blew harshly, biting into my face, whipping my hair into my eyes. _

_'Come on Alice.' Jasper begged, he was pulling on my arm, trying to drag me into the rain. _

_I didn't want to go, it was dry here, there was no risk of getting hit by the lightning, it was safe._

_'No Jasper, let's stay here, we'll wait out the storm.' I offered._

_He shook his head and laughed, 'Alice, life isn't about waiting until the storm is over, it's about learning to dance in the rain!' _

_With that he took off, dancing inbetween the strikes of lightning. _

_'JASPER!' I screamed as I ran after him. _

_When I caught up to him he took my hand, 'Dance with me Alice!' he laughed, twirling me under his arm. _

_I don't know when the rain stopped, but I did know one thing. Bracing the storm, as terrifying as it was, was worth it if it meant I could be with him. _

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper fell asleep first, he was slumped down in his chair, his head resting against the wall, mouth slightly open. He looked so venerable, yet at the same time something in the set of his eyes made him look fierce. Esme was next to go, I knew she hadn't had a good nights sleep in such a long time and now that Alice was getting better she was finally letting herself rest. Carlisle, Edward, Rose and I began to talk softly, although Rose never talked directly to me. She was curled up in her chair and it wasn't long before she too fell asleep. She was only wearing a light top so I draped my jacket around her shoulders, hoping it would keep her warm.

Carlisle and Edward went off in search of coffee, when they got back it was around 6 and everyone was starting to wake up; including Alice.

Her eyes fluttered open and we watched as she struggled to bring everything into focus. The monitor sped up slightly as she searched the room, but as soon as her eyes fell on Jasper the beating slowed down.

'I thought you might have left.' she croaked.

'Not getting rid of me that easily.' Jasper whispered, reaching out to hold her hand.

'Jasper?' she asked, as if trying out his name for the first time.

A huge smile spread across his face, 'Yes.'

'...The other names are a little sketchy...' Alice admitted.

I scoffed, 'I'm Emmett you goose.'

A small smile played on her lips, then she poked her tongue out at me.

'Glad to see you two are back to normal.' Edward joked.

'Normal..' Alice breathed, then her smile promptly turned into a frown, 'When am I going to remember?'

Esme sat down on the edge of her bed, 'Soon baby.'

'You're...um...' Alice struggled to find the name.

'It's OK...I'm Esme.' Esme soothed.

'But how do I know you?' Alice questioned.

I could almost see Esme's heart break.

'I'm you're mother.'

Alice burst into tears. 'I'm sorry.'

Esme wiped a few tears from her cheek, 'You have nothing to apologize for.'

Slowly, trying not to overwhelm her we reintroduced ourselves. During this I glanced over to Rose, she was pulling my jacket tighter around her shoulders, I saw her take in a deep breath, and then her eyes flashed over to me. I dropped my gaze, slightly abashed that she caught me looking. When I looked back up at her, the jacket was resting on the arm of the chair, her eyes set firmly on Alice.


	18. Secret agents

**Emmett's POV**

It took about 4 days for Alice to remember everything, it seemed so long for the rest of us, but the doctors assured us she was recovering very swiftly. After asking for Bella again today Edward agreed to sneaking her into the hospital, and even though she begged Jasper to go home and get a good nights sleep he refused, but she did convince him to go take a walk and get some fresh air, on the condition that I was to stay with her and keep her company.

When we were alone Alice turned on me.

'What's happening with you and Rose?' she demanded.

I shook my head, 'I don't want to hurt her again.'

'You haven't even tried to talk to her have you?'

I dropped my gaze, 'I can't.'

'Emmett!' she groaned, exasperated, 'You can't keep doing this. You're both hurting, you both want each other.'

'You shouldn't be worrying about this, just rest.'

'I wont let this go Emmett, not when I know your meant to be together.'

'I can't Alice, I can't do it to her. I'm no good, she deserves better.' I got up and paced the room.

Alice started to sit up, I went to go push her back down, but Jasper was already there.

'Alice, rest.' Jasper whispered.

She said something to him but it was too low for me to catch.

'It's OK. I'll speak to him, get some sleep.'

She nodded and laid back, closing her eyes. Jasper locked eyes with me as he walked out, I followed him into an empty waiting room.

'Jasper I...'

He held up a hand, 'I know she wants me to talk to you, but truth be told I don't know what to do. All I can say is that I know she wants you, and I'm angry with you because she's hurting. But what am I meant to do? I can't force you to be with her, but I don't want to let her hurt like this. Em...I don't know why you did it, but something needs to be done.'

* * *

As I was walking around the hospital I spotted a little boy, maybe 6 or 7 years old, curled up on a chair. He was glaring angrily at the ground, the trace of tears still on his face. I wanted to try and cheer him up, but I didn't want to scare him by just waltzing up and talking to him. I watched him for a moment or two before I noticed the small action figure in his hand and came up with an idea.

My body was pressed against the wall, my hands up guarding my face as I peered around the corner. I commando rolled, coming up to a stand at yet another corner. The small kid followed me, I pressed a finger to my lips, he mimicked my gesture and nodded. I then tip-toed across the next hallway, trying to keep as close to one wall as I could.

'What's your name, little man?' I asked, bending down to his level.

'Ben.' he replied, 'What's yours?'

'Emmett...OK Ben, are you ready for this mission?' I asked, making my voice sound as menacing as I could, without scaring him of course.

He nodded enthusiastically.

I sighed, 'OK. But it's going to be really hard.' I warned him.

'I want to be a secret agent too.' he mumbled.

I smiled widely, 'Alright, we have to get past the nurses without them seeing us. Do you think we can do it?'

Ben looked down the hallway, then looked back at me, 'How? They see _everything._'

'Keep as close as you can to the wall, stay down, and try to make as little noise as you can.' I instructed.

I went in first, making sure to keep my body pressed up against the wall. There was a gap, so I turned around to Ben.

'Wait here,' I instructed, 'When it's safe I'll call you forward.'

I crawled forward as fast as I could, but when I turned around I saw Carlisle standing in front of Ben, his hand shaped like a pistol.

'Uh-oh.' Ben muttered.

Carlisle 'shot' the pistol and Ben fell to the ground, but kept one eye on me. Carlisle then turned on me and 'shot' me too. I made my 'death' as theatrical as I could and fell to the ground moaning in pain. I saw Ben's lips pull into a smile.

* * *

'Bye Alice.' I kissed her forehead.

'Emmett, do you have to go?' she whined, her voice still weak.

I nodded my head sadly, 'It's for the best Alice.'

'She still loves you.' she contradicted.

'Whether she loves me or not, I told her I would leave soon if she didn't come to me.'

'So tell her your little sister begged you to stay and you just couldn't resist.' Alice begged.

'Alice, I've put her through enough, please don't make it harder than it already is.'

'But it's the only way I can think of to make you stay...Don't you know what this is doing to us?'

I felt my heart break into a million more pieces, 'Alice what will it do to Rosalie if I stay?'

'You're going to end up with her Em.'

I allowed a smile, 'I can only hope. I'll call you tonight, OK?'

'Fine...' she pouted.

'I'll come back soon...'

'Miss you already.' she whispered.

'Miss you too Al...'

I grabbed my bag and walked out, taking one last look over my shoulder at Alice, 'Bye sis.'

As I was walking out of the hospital Ben ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

'EMMETT!' he yelled, 'Can we play now Emmett? Can we please?'

I rubbed his back a little, 'Sorry, I can't play right now.'

'Well when can we?'

'I-'

'Hey are you Emmett?' A young lady walked up to me smiling, Ben went to stand next to her.

'Yeah, uh, sorry it's just um...'

She bent down to Ben's level, 'Hey Ben, you want to go get something from the vending machine?'

'Sure!' he grabbed the money from her hand, 'You want anything?' he asked me.

I shook my head and he ran off.

'Listen I'm sorry...I'm no creep...'

She surprised me when she actually laughed, 'I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I wanted to say thank you...Ben's older brother has been in and out of hospital for almost all of Ben's life...his dad hardly ever see's him and well, ever since he met you he has done nothing but talk about how cool you were. I don't mean to burden you, and you can always say no, but I was just wondering, if for a while you maybe could spend some time with Ben. I would pay you for your time of course, I just can't seem to over look how much of a good influence you are on him.'

'I'm sorry, um..?'

'Kaylah.'

'Kaylah, I'm sorry I am, but right now is not a great time. I'm actually leaving today..'

Her face fell and I felt so bad for letting her down, especially when Ben was such a great kid.

'Listen, can I get your number, I can ring Ben and next time I'm in town I'll drop by and visit?' I offered.

'It's OK. I don't want to burden you.' She apologized, 'Sorry for wasting your time.'

I shook my head, 'Kaylah, Ben's a great kid, and really he is a lot of fun. But I honestly am leaving today, I'd love to spend some time with him if you think it would help, I just don't want to get his hopes up...'

After a little more coaxing we exchanged numbers and I went on my way before Ben had returned.**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

I ran into the airport, 'When is flight 324 taking off?' I asked the man behind the desk.

He typed something into the computer, 'Flight 324 is already boarding...It's sold out too.'

My shoulders sagged, 'Is there anyway to get a message to anyone on that plane?'

He just shook his head. I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

'Thanks.' I muttered, and walked out of the airport.

Then I remembered the phone in my pocket. I dialled his number again...

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I looked out of the window, watching the plane take off. My flight had been delayed for 3 hours and I was so bored!

I groaned and checked the clock again, only 5 minutes had past since the last time I'd checked. I closed my eyes and let my head roll back.

My phone rang in my pocket, I dug it out but whoever it was ended the call before I could answer and the number was on private.

I walked over to the cafe and brought something to eat, I flicked through a magazine or two. Then finally, after 2 and a half hours my flight was called out over the speaker.

As I walked towards gate 13 I cast a look around, hoping Rose would somehow be here...We were moving fast and before long I was at the front of the line. I handed the little woman my ticket and walked through, onto the plane.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I began to lose hope after the fifth ring, but then my heart stopped.

'Hello?' his voice was emotionless.

'Emmett!..Em...I'm sorry, I love you please. I'm so sorry.' I blubbered.

'Rosalie,' he breathed, 'Where are you.'

'Uh, I came to the airport, I wanted to catch you before you boarded...but I'm too late.'

I heard a click, then the dial tone. I crumpled down on a bench and cried. I was too late, I couldn't believe I had let him get away again. I don't know how long I was there before I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

'Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying.'

I looked up in shock, I couldn't believe it. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. I held him tight as I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

'Shh..' he soothed, rubbing my back.

'I don't want to...I can't lose you. Don't go, please.' I begged, clinging to him for dear life.

'It's OK. I'm here, I love you.' he said, soothingly.

Before I had a chance to answer him he pulled away and roughly took hold of my chin, pulling my lips up to his. Just as our lips met there was a clap of thunder, and it abruptly started pouring down on us. Emmett laughed against my lips.

I sort of had a writers block with this chapter, as well as an extremely busy schedule. I hope its good regardless and I also hope you review :P

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Jasper's POV**

Nothing plays out in real life the way it does in movies. If it did, Alice would have come home from hospital completely healed, we would be surrounded by friends and family and we would get a happily-ever-after.

Instead, she was still very injured when she got home, our aunt, uncle and cousins were due to come next week and sure we were happy, but that didn't stop the tears, the anger and the frustration.

It was just three days after Alice got home that she developed a severe infection, I'd hear her crying sometimes in the middle of the night and I'd go and try to hold her tight, to take away her pain.

Finally after almost a week in bed at home she begged me to help her downstairs, she was slowly beginning to walk again, but only for short distances. I took her for a short walk outside, she stood for a while, breathing in the fresh air, letting her skin bathe in the sun, before we headed back in.

We lay on the couch, watching some old movie Alice had picked out. I knew she must be getting tired by now, but she didn't say anything. I was watching her more than I was the movie...her reactions more interesting to me than the melodrama being played out onscreen.

Feeling my gaze she turned to smile at me, squeezing my hand as she brought it to her lips. I smiled too, then she turned back to the movie. I let my free hand play in her hair, before long her eyes began to close, and her breathing became deep and even.

I chuckled under my breath as I picked her up and carried her to her room, hoping she would be able to get a decent sleep.

I placed her under the covers and kissed her cheek, I ran a hand over her hair, trying to smooth it out a little, she still had a pixie cut from the stitching. I was so glad that her bruises were finally gone and her cuts had healed nicely.

'I love you.' I whispered, before I walked out the door, pulling it closed behind me.

I bumped into Edward and Bella on my way to turn off the T.V.

'Hey Jasper.' Bella greeted.

'Hi.' I said smiling.

I was truly happy for Edward, Bella was good for him...When he finally chose to let her in that was.

'Bella was hoping to see Alice...' Edward explained, already guessing that she was either asleep or in the shower.

'Sorry, she's just fallen asleep. I really don't want to wake her.' I apologized.

'Oh. That's alright...Do you mind if I stick around for a while?' she asked, looking at Edward.

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, 'Of course I mind, but you're going to stick around regardless.'

* * *

**Bella's POV**

'Maybe you should play that song for Bella?' Jasper hinted.

'You play?' I asked.

'Err...A little, my mother taught me before.' he answered, smiling at the memory.

It took me a moment to realise he was talking about his biological mother.

'Edward you're being modest, go play for us.' Esme encouraged.

'You always say showing off is bad.' he pointed out.

'And yet there are exceptions to every rule.' Esme pushed him towards the piano.

He sat, head bowed, and let his fingers play tunelessly along the keys. When I was seated next to him, he took a deep breath, and began playing softly. The song was beautiful, Edward had managed to mix two melodies into one. One was soft and sweet, the other harder and sharper in tone, but somehow the two melodies clashing made the song all the more beautiful.

The harsher melody slowly began to fade out, shortly followed by the softer tones, and all too soon Edward and I were left sitting in silence. My eyes were tearing up as he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine.

'That was amazing.' I whispered.

He nodded, 'You inspired it...' I stayed silent, so he went on to explain. 'The way I feel about you brings out so many emotions. The harsher tones are to symbolise the way you make my feel so out of touch, I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to you so I feel all these emotions inside of me, yet I don't know how to deal with them. The softer tones symbolise the way that, even just the thought of you, makes me instantly calm. Whenever I'm having a bad day, all I need to do is come and see you, and suddenly everything's better.'

It was just then that Emmett decided to bound into the room.

'Hey Bella.' he greeted with a wide grin, then addressing us both he said, 'Guess what I just found out!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

_'__Hey Bella.' he greeted with a wide grin, then addressing us both he said, 'Guess what I just found out!'_

'What did you just find out?' Edward asked, a smile in his voice.

Emmett's smile just grew, impossibly bigger. He looked as if he were about to start bouncing up and down any minute.

'OK, well I was walking past Carlisle's study and...Carlisle, Jasper and Esme were all talking..' Emmett stopped then, as if we were meant to understand what this entailed.

Edward sighed softly, 'I like your analogy for eavesdropping, but do you mind telling us what's going on here...'

With a huff Emmett went on to explain, 'As soon as Alice is better Jasper's going to take her to Denali.'

'And...' Edward prompted.

Emmett shot me a look, almost like he was asking if Edward really didn't get it, when he saw my blank expression he huffed again.

'They're going on a _romantic_ getaway...' And finally he was on a roll, telling us every little detail.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

Jasper was never one to waste time, so it should have been no surprise that when I was finally given the all clear, he proposed a long weekend in Denali before we headed back to school. We hopped on the plane with Carmen who'd stayed a little while longer to help out around the house. It was nice to get away for a while, hang out with my cousins and just relax, of course being with Jasper was just a massive plus. On our last night there he proposed we go on a date.

After dinner at my favourite restaurant he took me for a short walk. He'd found a beautiful trail, it wound through trees, with gaps barely big enough to see the twinkling stars above. All too soon we reached the end of our walk, we were standing over a cliff edge, it overlooked a crystal clear lake that perfectly reflected the dazzling sky above. Jasper stood behind me, arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel his heart hammering in his chest, almost as if he had just ran a race, or as if he were scared...

After a long silence he whispered into my ear, 'I nearly lost you once Alice. I don't want to give up the chance to be with you just because society says we're too young.' then he spun me around and dropped down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box, 'Will you marry me?'

I nodded and managed to squeak out a, 'Yes.'

The most breathtaking smile spread across his face, he slipped the ring onto my finger, then stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

'Mary Alice Cullen you have just made me the happiest man on the planet.'

'It'll be Whitlock soon.' I said smiling against his chest, 'Hey do Carlisle and Esme know?'

'Of course, they weren't happy about it until I explained the reason behind it, how we can't truly be together unless we're married and I'm terrified of losing my chance.' he whispered, 'They said they're using this as a safety net, they know we're not planning on doing anything, yet, but if things escalate at least they know we're doing it the right way.'

'We don't have to be married, to do those things I mean...'

He shook his head, 'I don't want to disrespect you in that way. I want you to know I'm serious about this, about us, that no matter what I'll be here for as long as you want me...'

'...and for as long as it's in our control.' I laughed, finishing his sentence.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A month on things were going great. Alice and Jasper were still, excitedly, planning their wedding. For the most part Jasper was happy to just let Alice take the reins, only adding a detail here and a comment there. Rosalie and Emmett quickly fell into their old habits and it was nice to see them so happy again. Edward and I were spending a lot more time together, so I noticed instantly when he started to keep his distance at school. At first I thought it was nothing, but by the third day of formal 'hello's' and 'how are you's?' with no attempt at a real conversation, I was beginning to get annoyed.

Wednesday after school I decided to confront him. I rushed out after gym and was one of the first in the car park. I quickly spotted Edward, leaning against the Volvo, keys swinging around one finger. I walked up to him with as much confidence as I could muster, I could only hope I didn't look scared and pathetic.

'Hey Edward.' I greeted, studying his expression.

He was staring off into the distance, his gaze didn't waver as he automatically answered.

'Hey Bella.'

My plan crashed to the ground and even I could hear the tears in my voice. 'Why are you doing this Edward?'

His face was once again emotionless, but he chanced a glance at my face, 'What am I doing?'

'This, you've been ignoring me.'

'I'm talking to you now aren't I?' He muttered, with an edge to his voice.

He had a point there, 'Yes, but...' I was never good with confrontations, 'You're not acting the same.' I said pathetically.

Sighing he said, 'I'm not the same Bella, I have a lot on my plate right now.'

'Are you going to fill me in?' I demanded.

He shook his head.

'Edward!'

'No. I'm not going to 'fill you in.'' He answered coldly.

'What's with you?'

'Just go away Bella.'

I was nearing hysteria, needing for him to tell me what was going on, to help me make sense of this whole thing. It had come out of no-where and it was threatening to ruin everything.

'Edward I-'

Without a word he turned away from me, slipping into his car and slamming the door behind him. I stood there for a minute or two before I walked silently back to my car, students were filing out into the car park now, their cheery voices encasing me, but not really making a difference on my mood.


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

They were both sitting on the couch, the same smile plastered across both of their faces.

Immediately I noticed the similarities in my features and theirs. Noticed how I got my jaw structure, my lips and my nose from my father. Noticed how my mother and I had the same hair and eyes. I smiled slightly back at them both, after all I had promised to give them another chance.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to me, 'Edward.' he greeted, 'This is Edward and Elizabeth Masen.'

'It's nice to meet you both.' I said as politely as I could, I wondered if they could see me shaking or if the noticed at all how nervous I was.

'Hello.' Edward said, 'It's so nice to finally see you again.'

Elizabeth only smiled wider, tears shining in her eyes.

I fidgeted where I stood until Carlisle pushed me over to the couch, thankfully he sat me down next to Esme.

'We were just talking about your love for cars,' Esme began, 'Edward does some mechanical work too.'

'Esme tells me you fix all the engines up in the family cars?' Edward, my father, asked, trying to make conversation.

'Well, kind of, Rosalie and I usually work together. I couldn't do it without her.' I answered truthfully.

After a slight, awkward silence Esme stood up, 'I'd better get dinner started.'

Carlisle began to stand too, but I shot him a pleading look, so e sat back down. I was not ready to be left alone with them yet.

'So Edward what are your hobbies?' Elizabeth asked, trying to get me talking.'

'Um, apart from fixing the cars, I play piano, listen to music, read...and we go on family,' I tried not to emphasize on the word family, 'camping trips.'

'Oh, I saw the piano on the way in. Maybe you could play for us someday?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yeah, maybe.' I muttered, doubting I would play for them, at least not in the immediate future.

We talked for a little bit longer, learning a bit about each other, although I was careful not to let them know too much. I learned that Edward was a lawyer, Elizabeth a housewife. They were still married, but never had another child.

Even though it was the biggest question on my mind I never askeed why they gave me up.

After about an hour, Esme came back, 'Dinner's ready.'

We all stood up and followed her into the dining room. Somehow I ended up sitting next to Elizabeth and Edward, I tried not to look as uncomfortable as I felt. Alice and Jasper were already seated, Jasper looked at my knowingly, sensing my disease, while Alice gave me a reassuring smile, before turning towards my 'parents.'

'Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister, and this is Jasper.'

They both smiled and greeted Alice and Jasper, looking very calm all of a sudden.

Emmett and Rosalie entered the room then, holding more plates of food. THey set them down on the table and then introduced themselves to my 'parents'..I was going to have to get used to calling them that.

Dinner went quick, with my siblings filling in all the silences and making sure the conversation kept rolling.

Then it was time for them to leave. I walked them to the door.

'Thank you for coming.' I said to them.

'It was our pleasure Edward. Hopefully we can see you again at your new place?' Elizabeth asked.

'Hopefully,' I agreed, to my surprise I actually liked them, to an extent.

Edward held out his hand and I took it.

'Goodnight.' he said.

'Goodnight.' I replied.

Elizabeth hugged me, and I hugged her, stiffly, back. Then they were gone.

* * *

That night, exhausted as I was, I couldn't seem to get a decent sleep. One would think it would be Elizabeth and Edward haunting my nights, instead it was Bella my dream was focused on.

_I was in a house and I knew it was sometime in the future. I was walking around looking for something, someone but I couldn't figure out who. I'd catch glimpses of people through open doors or windows, but when I went to have a closer look they were gone. Soon I realised it was the same three people in each room. A little boy, a little girl and a woman; Bella. I don't know how, but I knew it had to be Bella. Before too long I figured out that it wasn't that they were disappearing, but that I was turning away from them, I was the one building the walls between me and them, and the longer I did this, the harder those walls would be to break down. _

* * *

I took my coat off and stood in the rain, lifting my head so that the water ran over my face. I was aware of her watching me from the doorway, but I didn't know what to say to her. I had come back to try to make our relationship work, but I still wasn't any good at the whole relationship thing.

I'd had it all planned out in my head, but when she opened the door my mind went blank.

When I had spoken I noticed a flash of pain in her eyes, before her features took on a scowl.

'What do you want Edward?' she demanded.

'I'm sorry..I want you back Bella.' _No, I need you back. _

She shook her head angrily, 'Why? So you can show off for a week and then pretend like you don't even know me?'

'Bella, I don't know what to tell you...just please, give me another chance.'

'I'm done giving you chances Edward. I don't even think...I don't care about you like I used to.'

I felt my heart breaking and I wanted to beg for her to take me back...Was I just imagining the false note in her voice?'

The light rain became harder, until it was pelting down at me.

'Bella, please...I need one more chance.'

'How many times have you said that? It's over Edward. You've ruined all your chances.'

I nodded a little, 'Goodbye Bella.' I handed her the coat I had been wearing, the one she had gotten for me.

The hurt on her face nearly had me in tears. I turned away from her and began to walk towards my car. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over, mixing with the rain. I was hoping she would run after me, but I knew if she didn't I wouldn't come back.

I got in my car and cast one last glance at her, but she had already gone inside.

My phone rang as I was about to pull into the driveway, I parked the car and searched for my phone, hoping it was Bella. I didn't bother checking the I.D.

'Hello?'

'EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?' Alice shrieked.

'She doesn't want me Alice, we're over.'

She sighed loudly, 'That's because you're an idiot. Go back and show her that you're not as much of a jerk as you try to be.'

'What good would it do...You didn't tell her right?'

'No, but _I'm _saying goodbye. _I _don't want to hurt her.'

I snapped the phone shut.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So it took me this long to realise I am not happy with how this story turned out and I have a massive writers block, I'm currently going back and rewriting a lot of it (while I should really be doing my homework) because there is so much of this story I still need to tell. So for those of you who are interested, I've named the rewrite "All That Wander.". Not sure how often I can post new chapters though since I'm doing my VCE and that is my biggest priority at the moment. Sorry for anyone who was stuck waiting...but I figure it's better late then never.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: After months of deliberation I've decided this is where this chapter of the story needs to end. I'm planning on writing a sequel called "After Dusk". It takes place a few years after this story, Alice and Jasper are married, so are Rose and Emmett. Bella and Edward still aren't really on good terms since High School. Anyways if you liked this story hopefully you'll check that one out :)  
**


End file.
